


A good damnation

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Family Drama, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Werewolf Kara, vampire Lena, and lots of gayness





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's my werewolf phase.

**Coming home**

❂❂❂❂❂

  
  


Kara stood still against the wind, her sight strained at the gates. She pulled the right hand out to check the watch. It was still rather soon. Her eye twitched, putting her in an uneasy state. It wasn’t for a good reason. The last time she was here, she was running for her life.

 

She could still remember like it was yesterday, smashing her bare feet against the sharp rocks of the road that led to the gates from the other side. She wanted to climb over the gates, and she could have had done it if it wasn’t for holding Kal in her arms. The nightmares sometimes appeared again, wrapping her in the coldness of the night and the shivers of terror behind her.

 

Kara had been only a child when everything was taken from her.

 

The sound of the engine drew her attention back to reality. Kara turned her head to the left, slightly more than she should, to get the full view of her only family member stepping out of his cab.

 

“Hey, cous,” Kal greeted with a grin. “You’re always early.”

 

Kara sent him a smile. The kind of smile that only he received because it always reminded her of the blood and tears that were no longer on his face. “And you’re always late.”

 

“Not this time, though. I’m early.” Kal walked towards her with confidence. His pose was exactly like Uncle Jor-El, though still lack of some roughness that was mostly earned from his battles. Kal also looked a lot like Uncle Jor, but his short haircut really kept a distinctive look of someone who hadn’t grown up among the wolves.

 

“Later than I am,” she corrected and wrapped him with her arms tightly. “How’s everything? Still working at Daily Planet?”

 

Kal let go of the embrace, scratching his head. “Well, I  _ love _ my job. I think Mr. White has started growing on me.” The cheeky smile on Kal’s lips brought Kara’s attention to the scar on them. She was there when he got that scar. It was also when she got her scar. “How about you? Anything new?”

 

Kara shrugged, “Same’o, same’o. The zoo is busy every day.”

 

“You get to stay close to the wolves,” Kal added knowingly.

 

“To our ancestor, yes.”

 

They stayed silent for a moment. Somewhere back in Kara’s head, she could still hear the scream and hear the burning flesh behind the gates. She raised a hand to touch the gates. They were cold and lifeless. They had been so hot and rumbling twenty years ago. Kara remembered it all.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Kal.

 

She felt his touch on her left shoulder, receiving the concern. He knew what she thought, but also didn’t. He was just an infant when she brought him out of the hell hole. Now they were back.

 

“Yes,” she muttered, pushing the unlocked gates. “Let’s go inside.”

 

It took them quite some time to actually reach the central house. It had been abandoned, indeed, and it looked that way. The vines had climbed up and covered most of the windows, even the doors. Kara pushed through to lead the way, with Kal right behind her. She could hear his gasps and couldn’t decide if she should be proud, or sad. She used to stroll along this very hall with her friends from other Tribes and mess around with other adults. Her father would scold her later on for interfering with everyone's work. She always smiled up at him and he would rub her head to let it pass.

 

The last time she saw him was when he pushed her with Kal in her arms into the common room to hide from the wrath of Lucien Luthor. All because of the horrid werewolf rage.

 

“You’ve come.”

 

Kara heard the voice and smiled. She walked faster to get into the woman’s arms. “Fivi! So great to see you!”

 

“I’m glad as well. And you, Kal, you’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” Fivi hugged Kal, who was smiling and wrapping his arms back to greet his mother’s sister. “Such a dashing boy!”

 

“And you always look prettier,” Kal snickered.

 

Fivi Lor-Van laughed, the sound echoed under the empty hall, giving it some life. “This little ass-kisser.” She jerked her head to the other end of the hall. “Come. Everyone’s been expecting you.”

 

Kara followed Fivi and Kal, listening to their chat. She didn’t join them because she was busy tracing back the memory that had always been there in her mind, but now it came back more alive than ever. Having a werewolf memory was mostly a curse than a blessing. There were so many things she wished to forget, but then she was the only person who still had the memory about Tribe El, she could not let it die. El’s legacy.

 

They sped up a little around the corner and walked into the dungeon passage. Kara had never been here because only the people in the Chief Circle would know the passage to leave out of the Tribe House to get to The Fire.

 

The Fire was guarded by two members of each big Tribe. They greeted them as they passed. Their eyes lingered at Kara's face.

 

She knew. Having a cut that went straight across an eye was not uncommon for werewolves, but the scar stayed there, throbbing, dark and eye-catching. The vampire venomous nail that had trailed on her face made sure everyone would be reminded of the Luthor rage.

 

“Welcome, Brother Kal-El. Welcome, Sister Kara Zor-El.” The Chief Circle announced as soon as they walked through the door. "It's a great joy to have you here."

 

Fivi retreated back to her Tribe's table after squeezing Kal's arm and smiled at Kara. Kara wanted to smile back, but she knew the eyes were on her, she should stay focus. 

 

"It's our pleasure, too, Circle." Kara walked up to stand next to Kal. "I have brought the El's legacy home. Kal-El, son of Jor-El, grandson of Seg-El, and the legitimate bloodline of the great Var-El."

 

The Circle looked at him carefully. They murmured to each other, then gestured him to come closer. Kara didn't know the members of the new Circle well since they had just been re-elected. Her eyes lingered at the empty chair, knowing that it belonged to her Tribe. It was where her great grandfather used to sit. She remembered how she sat in his lap while he was there, listening to the stories of how Tribe El had let other tribes into a war and won. It had happened more than three thousand years ago, and she had heard the story for over a million times, but Kara was always enchanted by Var-El's way of speech.

 

"How old are you, Kal-El?" asked a member of the Council. She was a Mun.

 

"I'm 21, Council."

 

"Have you shed your skin yet?"

 

"Yes, Council, I have."

 

The members looked at each other, satisfied. "Kara Zor-El," another called. Kara stepped up and stared up at them. "How old are you?"

 

"In the human year, I'm 28."

 

"And have  _ you _ shed your skin?"

 

Kara hesitated, then answered. "No, I haven't, Council."

 

The gasps could be heard clearly. No werewolf didn't have their first Shed of Skin older than the age of 23. Rarely enough, there was only one case where the werewolf didn't shed until they reached the 24th human year.

 

Kara knew what kind of speculation these werewolves were having in their mind. Obviously, Kara was a throw-away. The sooner you shed your skin, the more talented of a werewolf you were. Many of Tribe El used to shed their skin at the age of 19, 18, and even 17, like Uncle Jor-El.

 

The murmuring reduced eventually. The Council stood up and declared, "Kal-El of Tribe El, you have chosen to become the Head of Tribe. Take home to your mother's Tribe and prepare for the ceremony. Kara Zor-El, you have done well for your Tribe. Now you can rest."

 

Kara tried not to take the bias in the Council's words personally and left to sit with Fivi. The other werewolves of Tribe Van stared discreetly at her face. Kara sat straight and ignored the murmuring of the others.

  
  


_______

  
  
  


Fivi led Kara to Tribe Ze, Kara's mother's Tribe. She set down the clothing bag and hugged Fivi goodbye before pushing the doors to walk into the House. Along the way, there was no werewolf in sight, but Kara knew that she had been watched. Tribe Ze was well-known for their light footsteps and agility. They created the best werewolf tracers of the entire race.

 

Her mother, Alura In-Ze, used to be in the Tracker Team before she married her father Zor-El. Tribe El had the strongest werewolves, therefore Kara was expected to be the best of both worlds. She doubted it, considering how she couldn't shed her skin.

 

Tribe Ze had a lot of members, was the second biggest tribe. They were alerted of her approach, but none came to welcome her. They surely stuck to their silent exterior.

 

“Kara Zor-El,” she heard, perking up to catch where the sound came from. It echoed around her, messing with the orientation.  _ They’re good. _ “Stand by. There will be a collector for you.”

 

She did as told. A figure appeared in front of her, stayed in the shadow of the wall, in the form of a werewolf. They were petite. The figure stood up slowly, scratching off the fur pelt and grabbed a cloak on the side of the hall to wrap it around their shoulders. The figure stood up straight, finishing their transformation and stepped out of the shadow. Kara didn’t recognize this person. He must be one of the guards.

 

“Follow me,” said the collector, turning to a side to silently invite her in. “You shouldn’t be late for dinner.”

 

Kara followed the collector to her guest room. The other members of Tribe Ze that she caught along the way looked at her with curiosity. They all knew her, they knew the history of the scar on her face, they knew what happened to Tribe El and her family. Tribe Van and Tribe Ze had been the first ones to come and aid her tribe during the El massacre. They, however, came too late. Lucien Luthor had created an entire army of newborn vampires and quickly wiped out the entire Tribe El in a single night during their sleep. Kara still couldn’t believe she made it through.

 

The room was small, cozy. It had the warmth that Kara used to find in her mother’s chamber. It wasn’t the kind of heat that reminded you of family. It was simply hot. Kara wondered if it was because of the bloodline they shared that the heat always seemed to bother her father but not her.

 

After changing her clothes, Kara left the room and headed along the hall. The collector was still there, leading her the way. His footsteps were so light that the only sound Kara could hear was her own. When they got closer to the dining room, the collector gestured Kara the way.

 

“Thank you for showing the way,” Kara said but the collector didn’t reply. He simply waited for her to step into the room.

 

The smell of cooked and fresh meat mixed together, creating a rather odd scent inside the room, but not any less tasty. Kar lingered at the doors, not know where she should walk to.

 

An arm rose up in the air, waving. "Kara! Come and sit with us!"

 

Kara recognized the voice. It was her Aunt Astra. She was her mother's twin, and she had helped Kara and Kal navigating through the toughest time during the first years after the massacre. Mostly Kara. Kal was a baby back then, he had no worries.

 

Too bad that Astra couldn't take Kara in because Tribe Ze didn't allow it. Kara didn't know why but she guessed that they were afraid of the scar on her face. It was caused by an original vampire, who was burning with grief and rage. That kind of combination was widely believed to become a curse. At some point in her life, Kara thought she was cursed, too. She didn’t think much about it anymore, but the scar always ached and stopped her from forgetting.

 

“How was the flight? It takes like seven hours?” Astra started out the conversation just as soon as Kara sat. The other people around that Kara recognized were Astra’s combat brothers. Their long black hair was tied back on their heads, the sides of their heads were shaven clean. The Tribe Ze tattoo covered those spots, different from one to another. Almost every Ze werewolf had a part of their hair shaven and covered with tattoos. Kara’s mother had tattoos too, but since she married Kara’s father, and Tribe El werewolves didn’t shave, only braided their hair up to the back, flowing behind.

 

El had tattoos on the nape of their necks, given by their parents, family, or elders to present the new werewolf to the world. The El werewolves let the world see their tattoos and judge them if they could live up to the expectation. Kara was supposed to have her El tattoo when she shed her skin, but now she would never have. No parents, no family, no elders. Kara was now the elder of Tribe El.

 

"Eight and a half, Aunt Astra," Kara corrected, smiling. She received the bowl of soup that Astra gave her and blew the steam off a bit before looking at the surface. "Chicken?"

 

"Your favorite," Astra pinched her cheek.

 

"Ouch! I'm not a child anymore," Kara whined, shaking her head to get rid of the grip.

 

"Where is Kal?"

 

"He's with his aunt Fivi," Kara grabbed a piece of sausage and shoved into her mouth. "Preparing for the ceremony. Where would it be held anyway?"

 

"I don't know. Nobody does." Astra shrugged, biting her pork chop. "The Circle is discreet about it."

 

Kara continued to eat her soup, then she heard a voice from across the table. "I heard it's gonna be at Moon Church." The werewolf held his eyes at Kara as he continued, "And the stinky corpses are going to be there."

 

"Quiet," another werewolf shushed him. "Don't let anyone hear you."

 

"Why should I? They wiped out an entire tribe. Tribe El was our ally for centuries."

 

"The Peace Fang will punish you if they hear you."

 

"Let them. Why should we let the bloodsuckers join our sacred ceremony?"

 

"Enough," Astra grunted and the table shut up. "If you want to gossip, at least have the decency to do that anywhere out of my niece's hearing range."

 

The eyes fell on Kara, she could feel it. Instead of saying something about it, Kara simply ate her meal like nobody had said anything. The tragedy of her tribe was no secret, and she had no reason to be angry if anyone had anything to say about it.

 

Kara planned to slip back to the guest room after dinner but Astra walked with her. She understood that her aunt wanted to catch up, but Kara felt like the Ze werewolves were uneasy with her presence. They didn't make her feel uncomfortable, but not welcomed either. Kara knew the proof of a vampire's poison on her face would be a problem. It already was a problem with humans.

 

"I'm sorry about those idiots back there," Astra spoke, annoyed. "They don't know what they're talking about."

 

"They do but it's alright. I don't mind," Kara shrugged. "I have questions about the location of Kal's acceptance ceremony, though."

 

Astra sighed, shaking her head. "It's a rumor. It's been going on among the tribe for over a month now. I don't know if the Circle would do that but considering how many shared events have been held with the vampires, it makes sense that people talk."

 

Kara heard about how the Circle and the Blood Council had been trying to create a common space for both werewolves and vampires to be in without the grudge of the past. She personally thought it was a horrible idea. Not that she didn't believe in peace between the races but more than anyone, she experienced first-handedly the terror of a vampire.

 

Lucien's crimson eyes still haunted Kara's nights. If anyone wanted to argue about peace, she would love to give them a piece of her mind. Peace was fragile. It took only one furious vampire to end a werewolf tribe.

 

"Kara Zor-El," a werewolf ran up to them. It was the collector from before. "Chief Nin wants to speak with you."

 

Astra ushered Kara to follow the collector with a promise to catch up later. Kara had no choice but to follow the collector. They passed a lot of halls to pause in front of a black door. The collector knocked on it, announcing her presence, then gestured her to walk in.

 

Chief Nin was a large female werewolf. It was the first thing Kara noticed of her. It seemed like a strange detail since almost all of Tribe Ze were medium and small werewolves. Kara hesitated a bit because Chief Nin was looking down on some kind of paper on her desk.

 

"You can sit down, Kara Zor-El. There's no need to be afraid," said the Chief suddenly without looking up.

 

"I'm not afraid," Kara responded.

 

Nin lifted her chin, smirking. "You're talking to a tracker wolf. Of course, I can smell your fear. But you're an El, stubbornness is to be expected."

 

Being considered as an El officially made Kara smile. She sat down on the only empty chair in front of the desk and asked, "You summoned me, Chief Nin?"

 

The older werewolf nodded, leaning back on her giant chair. "I bet you've heard about the location of your cousin's acceptance ceremony."

 

"I have. Moon Church, isn't it?"

 

"Yes. And you have also heard about the guests."

 

Kara let her eyes meet with Chief Nin for a moment before muttering the last word. " _Guests_?"

 

Nin sighed, knitting her fingers. "I have expected your reaction to being so."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Unpleasant."

 

Kara took a sharp breath and thought to herself that she was not in the place to debate and she must keep calm. "I don't see how else I should be, Chief Nin."

 

Nin nodded, thinking. Then she said, "This wasn't our idea, Kara."

 

"Whose?"

 

"Luthor Clan’s."

 

Kara narrowed her eyes. She couldn't help but feeling nauseous hearing the name. All she could see was the bloodshot eyes of Lucien in front of her before he cut a mark on her and Kal's face. That horrid pain and the shriek from a baby Kal stuck with her since that night.

 

“Screw them,” Kara spat out. “They should keep their ugly fangs away from us, especially Kal.”

 

“Listen,” Nin crouched forward, serious. “I didn’t summon you here to convince you to be nice but to alert you. Many werewolves were already ticked off by the rumors about the vamps. If someone who pioneers to keep the peace even though they have every right not to, that would keep everyone in line.”

 

Kara turned away, finding another spot to glare at so she wouldn’t be too disrespectful toward the Chief. Her heart raced inside her chest, something the Chief must have noticed. Kara was angry, but she refused to let it take over the best of her. Her great grandfather had cast the tragedy upon the entire tribe just because of his lack of restraint.

 

“They’re older werewolves. I hardly believe they would look up to me,” Kara answered as she looked back at Nin. “I’m only a young lycan.”

 

“You are now the eldest of Tribe El. You can be younger than them, but your status is higher.”

 

That made sense. Everyone respected statuses here. “I still haven’t shed my skin. I might never shed my skin.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.  _ That- _ ,” Nin pointed at Kara’s scar, “-will convince them. You are the daughter of Zor-El and Alura In-Ze. You’re still one of us. Don’t pay attention to others.”

 

The pride in Nin’s words injected Kara’s chest with a bloating feeling. She didn’t want Nin to know that she changed her mind so she came up with a half reply. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“Thank you. Now you can go back to your room and rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you and Kal.”

 

Kara couldn’t sleep much that night. Her brain was taken up by the thoughts of seeing the Luthors again. The fangs that had been haunting her since that fateful night. Before the sun rose, she sent her adoptive parents and sister a text, telling them that she was okay and that she would come home soon.

  
  


______________

  
  
  


Kara didn’t see Kal until she was driven to Moon Church on the outskirt of Skystead, the place where the biggest war between werewolves and vampires happened a few hundred years ago. A small town was founded later, becoming the home of both races. All of the werewolves had already gathered outside of the church, grouping up to their tribe and talking to themselves. On the other side of the gates, there were a small group of hooded figures.

 

_ Vampires. _

 

Kara observed them carefully. All of them wore long cloaks, black velvet cloaks. The pale chins were noticeable enough but not too eye-catching. She felt the blood in her skin begin to stir. It was only an instant reaction rather than anger or anything else. Still, it made her uneasy.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Astra, gripping her shoulder.

 

She remembered what she had told Nin yesterday and nodded, “Yes.”

 

The werewolves heard her and they stopped their conversations. Kara gulped and walked towards the gates of the church, where the family of the future Chief should be. Fivi and Kal weren’t here yet. They would be here soon, Kara thought.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Kara heard a clear soft voice and turned to the source. A hooded figure approached her with two others right behind. The person was obviously from the vampire side. The pendant hanging from their neck proudly presented that they were from Luthor Clan. The movement stirred up some reactions from the werewolves. Kara heard low growling, sniffing and hissing.

 

“Yes?” Kara replied, keeping her cool.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re Kara Zor-El of Tribe El. Can I have a word with you?” The voice was like a whisper, but straightforward and stern. Kara wondered if this was the vampire magic that she had heard in stories. Humans would be charmed easily by their voice, their appearance before their blood being sucked to dry. In order to keep their existence in the shadow, vampires had started to drink animals’ blood. Kara had never seen that, though.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Kara kept her voice neutral. The werewolves were listening. She shouldn’t show any hostility. Not today, at least. Today, peace was important.

 

“I should introduce myself.” The figure lifted their hood. It was a woman, a young one. Her bright green eyes surprised Kara because she was expecting crimson eyes. A friendly smile spread upon her lips, but Kara held herself back from falling for the charm. “My name is Lena from Luthor Clan. It’s a pleasure of mine to stand in front of you.”

 

The humility in the girl’s voice earned another point. Kara almost smiled. “Why? I’m just a lycan.”

 

“Not any lycan, if you know what I mean.” The vampire’s smile faded a little. “Your name is spoken a lot among us.”

 

A frown sat between Kara’s brows. “Thanks to your clan.” The shift in the tone was not Kara’s intention. She regretted doing it as soon as she saw some werewolves moving closer in the corner of her eyes. Kara quickly changed the subject. “What do you want to talk about, Lena Luthor?”

 

“I want to apologize to you, and later your cousin, on the behalf of my clan. The tragedy in the past was the mistake of one of ours, and there is no word enough to measure how much we owe you.”

 

Kara wanted to bite back something but again, she controlled herself. “I just want peace.”

 

The vampire’s eyes suddenly went softer. She slowly nodded. “Me, too.”

 

The tone surprised Kara once again. She couldn’t figure out the vampire in front of her other than the last name, but she didn’t dwell on it. Fivi and Kal arrived on time. He waved at her and she nodded back.

 

Lena Luthor noticed that and said a quick goodbye before walking towards Kal. She spoke to him a little. Kara wished she had werewolf senses so that she could catch on what they were talking about because clearly, it seemed positive. She could tell that thanked the good reaction from the other werewolves. They nodded to each other, some even cracked a grin. Kal must have used his charming words.

 

_ Neat. _

 

The ceremony was simple. Kara had been to a Chief Acceptance Trial once and it was awesome. The werewolf in question would stand in front of everyone and shed their skin. The Circle then would cut some of the werewolf’s hair and put it in the Moon Flame. The fire then turned to blue and the werewolf would sharpen their claws with that fire. The Chief claws would always glow in the dark, guiding others.

 

Kara had her eyes on Kal the entire time, though occasionally she glanced at the vampires, especially Lena Luthor. There was only her and the two companions from Luthor Clan, the rest were from other clans that Kara sometimes heard about them. Lena sat with them in the back, turning left and right to chat with them before the ceremony truly happened.

 

There was a moment when she suddenly looked at Kara’s way. Startled by being caught, Kara immediately turned back toward the center of the ring. Muttering a curse, Kara mentally blamed herself for acting odd due to being curious. The Luthors, in her experience and imagination, were always vicious and creepy with their appearance. Lena Luthor, however, looked rather normal, though her pale white skin was a giveaway, the other features were nice to look at.

 

Kara shook her head to get rid of the pleasant thought and the drop in her guts to focus on Kal. The process of him turning into a werewolf was amazing. Kara had seen it a lot of times before, but there was always something majestic and extraordinary to witness a transformation.

 

He crouched down and hunched his back up as high as possible. The muscles began to pop up from under the loose shirt and pants. The low grunt of a person in pain echoed in the air. His elbows bent sideways, legs began to stretch. His head tilted to a side, showing the growth of hair. His ears poked backward, his skin got darker and darker until the hair came out thick enough to cover it. His arms also increased in length, palms shifted slightly, the thumbs pulled back to thrust inside the hands. The other four fingers of each hand broke, stretched, broke and stretched. The sound of bones cracking could be heard clearly, sending chills down Kara’s spines. Kal’s shoulders retreated back, he lifted his face up to the ceiling. With his mouth opened wide, Kara could see the shape of his teeth morphing from human to wolf and then werewolf. The big fangs tore the gums apart, then the gums grew to cover up the tiny wounds. His leg bones cracked as well, reshaping themselves into the likes of a wolf. The hair covered them up, and the claws started showing. Everyone kept quiet the entire time, only the voice of the Circle reading their ceremonial speech blended among the bone breaking sound.

 

Kal finished his transformation, panting from the pain and he stood still, tall and strong. Kara remembered how big Uncle Jor-El used to be. Kal was even taller and bigger than his father. The fuzzy black fur shivered slightly to his breathing movements, his eyes darted to the side, finding Kara. She raised a thumb up, encouraging him.

 

It was amazing, how the rest of the ceremony went on. Kara lost herself in the procedure that she forgot to ask herself what it would be when she transformed herself. When Kal did it for the first time, Fivi was there to nurture the aftershock from the pain. It was brief, something that every werewolf had to go through every Shed of Skin, but the more they did it, the easier it got. The werewolf healing would numb the pain later, but Kara had seen how Kal cried after that first shed.

 

If anything, the long and deep scratches on the stone floor already proved how hard it was to shed. Kara then looked at the glowing claws on Kal’s hands and feet, feeling proud of her cousin.

 

“Brothers and sisters, we give you Chief Kal-El of Tribe El.”

 

Everyone roared up happily. Some of them began to howl and the rest followed. Even Kara imitated the howl as well with joy. Tribe El was revived.

  
  


__________

  
  
  


The vampires stayed back to congratulate Kal. Kara didn’t expect that. She spotted Lena Luthor talking to Kal before she left with the two companions. He was smiling when he turned around.

 

“What did she say?” Kara asked curiously when they walked back to the Tribe Houses.

 

“She showed her gratitude and respect.” Kal scratched his head. “And she asked me to dinner.”

 

Kara spat out a  _ what _ , laughed and continued, “Excuse me?”

 

“Well, not just me. Both of us. Tribe El, to dinner tomorrow night.”

 

“And what did you tell her?”

 

“I accepted.”

 

“What the hell, Kal?” Kara almost shrieked. “Why would you want to have dinner with a Luthor?”

 

"I'm the Chief of Tribe now. I want to keep the peace."

 

"What if she wants to ambush you?" Kara lowered her voice. "She's Lucien's family."

 

Kal didn't reply right away. He kept walking for a few steps before stopped short and turned to her. "I just want to leave the past behind me."

 

Kara felt her blood boil. In front of her was a direct victim of Lucien Luthor, yet he had no idea about the actual horror. "You do that," she said and walked past him.

 

"Wait, Kara. I didn't mean to upset you," Kal spoke from behind her. "Aren't you tired of holding a grudge?"

 

Kara spun on her heels to face her cousin. She pointed at him, "You have no idea what kind of nightmare you survived. You don't know a thing except for the stories you've heard."

 

"And you do, I know. You survived and you saved me. I am grateful for that for the rest of my life." Kal walked closer to her. "But have you ever thought that I want to move on? That I don't want the burden of anger? Our grandfather started this war. It's in my duty to end it. I'm going to do it no matter what."

 

"You think  _ I _ want that burden? You think I want to be the only one who is responsible for carrying the tribe's culture and history before you're old enough? You think I want to resent peace? I was only a child, Kal. I was eight years old when I saw Lucien fucking Luthor slaughtered our entire family. I was eight years old when your mother pushed you into my arms as she bled out and begged me to save you." Kara stared at him, silently fighting him with her glare. Kal seemed surprised, then slightly ashamed. In the end, she sighed, "I want peace too, and I hope you get to do that. I'm out of here first thing in the morning. Have fun at the dinner with Lena Luthor."

  
  


______________

  
  
  


Kara didn't leave that soon. She planned to leave, but staying up all night to think about her fight with Kal made her tired and uneasy. When the sun came up, she felt like she should apologize and at least said goodbye to him.

 

She didn't leave the bed until eleven o'clock. The exhaustion from the previous flight and the emotional rollercoaster from last night finally caught up to her. When Kara woke up, it already passed breakfast. She borrowed Astra's car and drove into town. Skystead was a small place, so she quickly found a coffee shop where they served late breakfast and settled at a table.

 

The people stared at her when she walked in. The scar always greeted a step ahead of her. It was fine.

 

"Here you go. A black coffee, two bagels, eggs, and bacon." The waitress returned with the food, placing the tray down to unload the plates. "Anything else for you, Miss?"

 

"No, thank you."

 

The waitress half turned away, then she held the tray in front of her chest and asked, "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but is your scar real?" Kara rose her eyebrows at the question. The waitress quickly corrected, "I do make-up part-time and I have always wanted to do a scar like that for Halloween."

 

Kara chuckled, "Well, my scar is real."

 

"I'm so sorry," the waitress blushed. "It must have been a horrible accident."

 

_ It was no accident. _ Kara smiled, knowing that the scar would make anyone asking about it uncomfortable regardless of their intention. "It's a long time ago."

 

"Can I have a closer look? I haven't seen such a scar before."

 

"Sure."

 

The waitress crouched down a little, her eyes stayed focus on the left side of Kara's face. Kara had met a lot of scar enthusiasts. Besides them, adults and children tend to either avoid her or avoid asking about the scar altogether. Kara always told them she got it from a hiking accident so it would be plausible.

 

Kara smiled when she heard the waitress muttered to herself  _ fascinating _ . The only thing that Kara found fascinating about the scar was that it felt cold all the time and its color changed from dark purple to black based on different times of the day. Sometimes she wondered if the poison in Lucien’s nail had taken away her ability to shed or not, but it certainly had some effects on her health. Her senses became worse at day and she felt uncomfortable under the sunlight.

 

The waitress finally left after saying thank over and over. Kara returned to her breakfast, sipping the coffee. When she was about to take her first bite, another person approached her.

 

“You can look at the scar, but after breakfast, okay?” Kara said without looking up.

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m not here to look at your scar.” The soft and clear voice sparked up Kara’s alert.

 

Kara perked up and laid her eyes upon no one other than Lena Luthor, in regular human clothes rather than the vampiric cloak like yesterday. She wore a dark red suit with a white shirt and no tie. The shades were dangling right on the first button, subtly hiding the valley of her breast. Lena dressed exactly like a vampire would dress to blend in with humans. Mysterious but confident and alluring.

 

“Why are you here then?” Kara didn’t hide the annoyance. There were no werewolves around to limit her true feelings in front of a Luthor like last night. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a coffin?”

 

Lena’s lips curved up into a small smirk. “No. I’m here to have breakfast and some coffee.”

 

“Since when bloodsuckers drink coffee?” Kara scoffed sarcastically.

 

The smile on Lena’s face didn’t falter after the offense. She sat down across the table from Kara to her surprise and asked, “Kara Zor-El, you think I’m a vampire, don’t you?”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“I am not. Not yet.” Lena Luthor stretched her hand towards the spot where the sunlight stroke in. Her hand hovered in the glow, unbothered and fine. “I’m human at the moment.”

 

Kara blinked and frowned, “Why aren’t you a vampire yet?”

 

Lena retreated her hand and smiled. “That’s a personal question, don’t you think?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kara blurted out as a habit and felt slightly silly. “You’re right. That’s a personal question and I don’t have any right to ask you that.”

 

Lena chuckled softly. “It doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other a little to make it less of a personal thing.”

 

Kara leaned back on the seat, crossing her arms. “Are you offering to make friends with me?”

 

“Friends might be a step too far for now, but yes.”

 

“Why?” Kara genuinely asked. The girl in front of her irked her curiosity in a way that a Luthor shouldn’t be able to.

 

“I don’t know if you know, but I would like to invite you to a dinner hosted by us. A gesture to support the truce.”

 

“Kal told me. And I won’t go. I’m leaving this afternoon.”

 

Lena’s eyes opened wide. “Oh. That’s a shame.”

 

“One less mouth to feed.”

 

“No. I was hoping you could come.”

 

Kara propped her chin on one hand, sipping the coffee before asking back, “Kal is the Chief of Tribe. He’d be enough.”

 

“But you are the direct witness of Lucien’s crime. Your presence and opinions matter a lot to me and my family.” Lena ran her fingers in the hair, ruffling some of her dark locks. “I told my mother that she would have the chance to talk with you when she’s back in town tomorrow.”

 

“Such a bold statement, judging on how little you know about me,” Kara responded dryly.

 

“That is true. I also told everyone that I would be able to secure this truce between our families.” Lena crouched forward, both of her elbows were on the table. “I’m doing my best to keep this peace, Kara Zor-El, so you can at least show up at this dinner as an attempt to contribute to it.”

 

“You’re asking a lot and we’re not even friends. And why would I meet your mother anyway? I don’t know her.”

 

Lena had a knowing face on. “Actually, you do. She was the one who stopped Lucien from killing you and your cousin that night.”

 

Kara widened her eyes. “No way. You’re Laura Luthor’s daughter? I didn’t know she had a daughter.”

 

Lena laughed, shrugging. “My uncle’s horrible crime always shadows the rest of us. My grandfather is a man of peace, as well as the others. We’re ashamed of Lucien and frankly, vampires hate him more than you can imagine. Poor my cousin Lex, though, living under that disgusting legacy.”

 

The way Lena spoke of Lucien and his deeds impressed Kara. She didn’t expect Lucien’s own family would hate him for what he did but she was wrong. She hadn’t met the other vampires, but at the moment, she had a good hunch about Lena Luthor.

 

“So? What do you say?” Lena asked with a serious tone. “Would you grace us Luthors with your presence at the dinner tonight?”

 

Kara found there was no reason not to go. She also wanted to meet Laura Luthor again to thank her for showing up on time that fateful night. Without her, Kal and she would have been killed by Lucien.

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“Excellent.” Lena leaned back, raising a hand to call for the service. “Now, I’m starving.”

 

Kara gave her a look. “You were serious about the breakfast?”

 

“Why not? I told you we should get to know each other better, didn’t I?” Lena winked at Kara. The gesture caught Kara by surprise and she felt her cheeks slightly hotter. “I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

 

“You never asked.”

 

“Well, do you mind?”

 

Lena’s bright green eyes bored into Kara’s face as if she had no hideous scars on her face. For the first time since forever, Kara felt shy for being stared at. The sudden embarrassment turned something in her stomach, making her voice quieter. “No,” she cleared her throat. “No, I don’t mind.”

 

“Good,” Lena grinned widely.

 

“What would you do if you don’t run into me here?” Kara asked, suspicious. “Did you follow me?”

 

“No. I was planning to find you later. Small town. I’ll manage to track you down. Just ask anyone. You stand out.”

 

“Right. Having a giant scar on the face would stand out anywhere.”

 

“That isn’t what I mean. You’re a stranger here to everyone, so if I want to find you, it’s easy.” Lena narrowed her eyes. “You’re still a stand-out individual with or without the scar, Kara Zor-El.” A devilish smirk curved up Lena’s mouth. “There’s  _ something _ about you.”

 

It was a strange feeling, but Kara felt like Lena Luthor was being quite forward. Flirty even. That was just odd. Why would a Luthor flirt with a lycan anyway? Look at how that type of romance turned out the first time. Perhaps it was something all vampires shared when they were with humans.

 

“What is that something?” Kara asked directly.

 

"That's another personal question," Lena answered ambiguously. "Maybe I'll tell you when we do know each other better." She winked at Kara again.

 

Feeling like being caught off-guard by something, Kara swallowed down whatever she was going to say when the waitress returned to the table to take Lena's order.

 

It was strange how Kara had just met Lena Luthor less than a day but now they were eating breakfast together. Kara wondered if it was the vampire charm in Lena’s blood or was it just her natural aura. She didn’t realize she was staring at Lena until the woman looked up and their eyes met.

 

“Yes?” Lena prompted, arching an eyebrow.

 

“You’re such a strange person,” Kara said without ill meanings.

 

“I hope that’s a good thing to say about me,” Lena seemed to be amused.

 

“I haven’t decided,” Kara said, then she picked up the coffee cup to hide a smile.

 

Coming back to Skystead wasn’t as bad as she expected.   
  



	2. What changed your mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this right after writing and before bed so expect grammar mistakes, typos. I'll check it again.

❂❂❂❂❂

  


Kara didn't know what she should wear to the dinner. She didn't pack any remotely formal clothes and had a slight social panic when she got the official invitation from the Luthors. The location was a big restaurant in Havensflow, the city next to Skystead and a bigger one. Then she had a moment of sense that she didn’t need to worry how she would be seen by the vampires and picked out a common combination.

 

Astra was surprised when she heard about the dinner. She offered a ride so that she could be around the restaurant. Kara appreciated that but refused anyway.

 

"I'd be fine, Aunt Astra," Kara said as she walked to the gates. Kal had told her he would wait for her in his parents' old car. "It's a public place. None of them would do anything stupid. I have Kal there. He'd sniff out anything abnormal."

 

"Dealing with vampires isn't easy," Astra lowered her voice, "They have a lot of deceiving and manipulating skills."

 

"I know. I just want to support Kal and meet Laura Luthor." Kara opened the gates, turning around to hug Astra. "I won't eat or drink anything they give me. I'll keep an eye open."

 

Astra stepped back, a hand touching Kara's chin. "Stay safe, Little Paw."

 

Kara almost chuckled at the childhood nickname that her parents used to call her. She remembered how she always wanted to grow bigger so that nobody could call her ‘little’ anymore. “I’ll see you later, Aunt Astra.”

 

___________

  


“To be honest, I didn’t think it was true that you agreed to come to the dinner,” said Kal as the car began to move. He glanced at her with a soft smile. “What made you change your mind?”

 

Kara pointed at the scar on her eye. “This.”

 

“I don’t get it.”

 

“This scar is a lot of things to me, and most of those things are horrific.” Kara ran a hand through her hair, then regretted doing it because it messed with the braid that Astra had done for her. “There is one good thing about it.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You.”

 

Kal’s face softened with a grin. “Aw, really?”

 

“It reminds me that we survived, Kal.” Kara placed her hand on Kal’s shoulder, firmly squeezing it. He had been so small in that night, so fragile and vulnerable. She still recalled his wailing when Lucien struck at the both of them.

 

“You took shield for me, Kara.” Kal put a hand on hers, tapping gently. “If you hadn’t, I would have died. I’m sorry about the scar on your face.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault and it's not only me who got it. At least we’re both alive.”

 

There was a moment of silence in the car before Kal said, “I’m happy that you've decided to leave everything behind. The truce is very important.”

 

Kara retreated her hand back to her lap. “I never said that I leave anything behind me.”

 

“Kara,” Kal called her name but she didn’t mind and continued.

 

“I come to the dinner to support you and you alone. The truce is important, I agree, but that isn’t going to shut my mouth if they badmouth our grandfather for Lucien’s crimes.”

 

The air became awkward and tense after she finished. Kara inhaled, exhaled and realized she had been slightly heated. The anger in her was usually contained well, unless it was about Lucien. Kara could never keep her calm whenever that monster was brought into the conversation.

 

"What would you do if you were the Chief of Tribe?" asked Kal softly. "Kill him?"

 

"I might," Kara answered without hesitation. "Lucien got off so easily."

 

"I agree." Kal said dryly, "That sounds like you, though. The first thing is to go after Lucien."

 

"And your first act as Chief of Tribe is to have dinner with the Luthors," Kara simply replied.

 

"They have reached out to us for years. That shows me how much they don't want a war." Kal's voice was deep and calm. "Me neither. So even if it's marrying the enemy, I'd do it too."

 

The sarcasm in Kal's response didn't match Kara's passive aggressive comment but it turned off the fire in her instantly. Kal never bit back even if Kara was being a bit of an asshole, which made Kara respect and also get annoyed with him.

 

"You have the bigger heart than you think, Kara," Kal added suddenly. "Stop vilifying yourself."

 

"I don't," Kara quickly spoke. "I would go after my personal vendetta, remember?"

 

"Then why are you coming with me tonight? What is your personal vendetta for this?"

 

Kara felt her lips dry and she had to lick them several times to feel normal again. Kal's simple question took a jab at a spot she had no map to in her heart and it made her uncomfortable.

 

"I can't let you walk into the lion's den alone."

 

Kal grinned, "Your personal vendetta is full of love. So evil."

 

"You're an idiot," Kara rolled her eyes but smiled.

 

Their laughter filled the car for a few delightful seconds before it faded away into an easiness rolling between them.

 

"No matter what you say, you're the one who's supposed to be the Chief," Kal punched jokingly at Kara's left shoulder. "You're the true heiress of Tribe El."

 

"No. You are."

 

"I got chosen simply because I can shed my skin. Admit it."

 

"You don't know that."

 

"Right, because the Circle didn't ask about your shedding every previous year. Accept it, Kara, you are the rightful Chief."

 

"I will never be able to shed my skin."

 

Kal encouraged, tapping her shoulder. "You're a late bloomer."

 

"I'm already 28 years old."

 

"It doesn't matter. When the truce is secured, I'd retire and vote for you to be the Chief. You can't say no to that."

 

Kara couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Half of it was plausible because Kal was always about keeping the fragile peace and being diplomatic about everything and if he stood down from being the Chief, Kara had to take the spot, being the only other member left. The other half was him joking. Kal had a way with jokes that made people confused. She punched his shoulder. "Do _not_ do that! I will kill you if you pull that shit."

 

"Hey!" Kal made a face. "That hurts!"

 

"Stop pretending," Kara rolled her eyes but snickered. “I’m not strong enough to even tickle you.”

 

Suddenly, Kal said something that surprised her. "You know, my first thought when I transformed for the first time was the desire to kill Lucien. I just wanted to rip him apart and break his bones bit by bit."

 

Kara stared at him, surprised. "You never told me that. Why?"

 

Kal chuckled, shrugging. "I don't know."

 

Kara sighed, sinking into the seat. "You can totally talk about that with me."

 

"I was scared."

 

"Of me?"

 

"Of what it could remind you. Kara, the last thing I want is you not being happy. That's why I'm doing my best to secure this truce, Kara. Not because I don't want justice for our family, I do." Kal glanced at her, his eyes were so sad that it jabbed at Kara's heart. "I want you to be able to move on."

 

Kara faced away to keep herself away from Kal's affectionate look. Moving on sounded easy, but it was not anywhere near her foreseeable future. "What if I don't want to move on?"

 

Kal's sigh could be heard clearly on her left. He didn't say anything else after that. The ride was short. They arrived at the restaurant not too long after. Havensflow reminded Kara of National City at night. It was lively, bright enough with the lights, but had the stillness in it. The streets were not as wide as in National City, but Kara felt a slight familiarity when she stepped out of the car and the night breeze swept by. The smell of fried chicken was brought along with it, and Kara’s stomach still wanted to rumble, even though she had already ate some before leaving.

 

“Smells like Jo’s Deep Fried, hmm?” Kal commented, sniffing in the rich, crunchy scent.

 

“There is Jo’s in Metropolis, too?” Kara asked as she pulled down the zipper of her jacket.

 

“Yep. You would know if you come to visit me more often.” Kal gave her an obvious look. “My parents ask about you a lot.”

 

Kara hid a silent sigh. She loved to come to Metropolis more often but the work at the zoo was always exhausting. The job was only an excuse, she knew. She wanted to be close to Kal, too, but he had grown up so much away from her. He wasn’t haunted every night like her. He always wanted to move forward. The difference in them was already proven by how Kal called his adoptive parents ‘parents’ while Kara always used the first name to address hers. In her mind, she had only two parents who had died in the hands of Lucien Luthor.

 

“I’m busy, Kal,” Kara answered softly.

 

“I know. It’s just that I miss doing camping trips with you, Kara. I miss you.”

 

The guilt weighed in Kara made her almost whined. She walked to him and smiled, “I miss you too.” And before she could stop herself, she said, “I’ll find a few days off to go camping with you soon, okay?”

 

Kal’s eyes sparkled with pure joy. If it made him so happy, Kara could do anything for him. His life was full of potentials.

 

Kara had expected the restaurant to be quiet but it seemed like any other restaurant with customers and waiters sitting and moving around. She approached the hostess standing right behind a small desk and asked for the name Luthors.

 

The friendly emotion in the woman's eyes shifted a little as she stood up and led them to a private section. Kara dashed a look at Kal, who was sniffing the air.

 

"I can't smell them," he whispered into her ears.

 

"Do you think it's a trap?" Kara cautiously asked. Lena Luthor went out of her way to convince Kara to come, might as well be a trap.

 

"No," Kal tilted his head. "No suspicious sound of weapon or smell of silver."

 

The hostess paused in front of a door and bowed slightly. "Here is your room. Please excuse me."

 

Kara hesitated in front of the door. She would walk into a room full of the beings that could easily kill both her and Kal. It intimidated her a little.

 

"We'll be fine," Kal reassured and knocked on the door.

 

The silence was suffocating. Kara had no super hearing but she felt like she could gather every movement of shuffling feet behind the door.

 

It opened. The first thing Kara saw was Lena Luthor, in a dining dress that cupped around her chest and flowed down to her ankles. Kara only took a quick glance before her attention got drawn in by Lena's voice.

 

"Good afternoon, Chief Kal of Tribe El and Kara Zor-El," Lena slightly bowed at them. Kara heard that vampires only bowed to higher class vampires, because they thought of themselves as the superior species. Kara supposed Lena was not a vampire yet, so she hadn't had that mindset, but somehow she felt it wasn't the reason. Maybe she was just being polite and respectful.

 

_Or maybe she's deceiving you._

 

"Good afternoon, Miss Luthor," Kal spoke when Kara didn't say anything. "I hope we arrive on time."

 

"You do." Lena smiled at Kal and opened the door wider. “Please, come in."

 

The smell of delicious food distracted Kara for a moment before she saw a long table of people in fancy suits and dresses looking at her. They darted left and right to speak to each other, which irked Kara. She narrowed her eyes at them as Lena introduced her and Kal to the table.

 

"Everyone, these are Chief Kal of Tribe El and Kara Zor-El, our honorable guests tonight." Lena turned to them, slowly introducing the members of Blood Council and lastly the ones from her family. "This is my mother, Laura."

 

Kara's chest felt lighter when she looked at Laura Luthor. She didn't change at all since the last time she saw her. She couldn’t recall what she had told Lucien, but her face already brought Kara back to that moment. An eight-year-old child drown in fear of being killed and not realizing that she was saved. The blood from her left eye dyed her view in red, the heartbeat deafened her ears, the shaking limbs trapped her in a position of holding a crying Kal. Kara had been frozen like that for nobody knew how long before instincts kicked in and she ran.

 

“Hello,” she said specifically to Laura. The vampire slowly stood up, hesitated. “You were there.”

 

“I was,” replied Laura with a soft smile.

 

“You saved us,” Kara blinked the weight in her eyes away. She turned to Kal. “That was her. She saved us.”

 

Kal looked at Laura, curious and grateful. He walked forward along with Kara and both of them placed a fist on their hearts. They waited. Laura glanced at everyone else before putting her fist on her heart too. Then she smiled.

 

“You both have grown into such marvelous individuals,” Laura spoke, her voice shook a little. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything more.”

 

“It’s all in the past now, Ma’am,” Kal replied. Kara’s heart dropped at the words but she didn’t express any disagreement, only stepped back to leave diplomatic presentation to Kal. She held her hands behind her back the entire time until they all sat down at the table.

 

Kara passively listened to the conversation and the questions that other vampires who were the leader of their clan stated to Kal and how he responded to them. He strived for peace, and seemingly the vampire did the same, too. Kara didn’t know what to feel about it, but at least Kal was having the opportunity to do what he wished.

 

“Kara Zor-El, why don’t you try the beef?” asked Lena Luthor when Kal was in the middle of the conversation with the other leaders.

 

Kara turned to her and abruptly answered, “I’m good.”

 

The not-yet-vampire woman offered a smile. “You don’t eat the food because you don’t trust us.”

 

 _True._ “No. I already ate something before coming here.” Kara kept a straight face and didn’t give away any indication that could oppose Kal’s efforts.

 

“You can try the wine,” Lena suggested. “As you can see, my mother and everyone else don’t drink anything and your cousin would drive, like he said. You can at least drink this Beringe bottle with me. And if you’re afraid I would poison you.” The woman smirked as if it was a ridiculous idea, opening the cap of the bottle and poured out for herself a glass. “I’ll go first.”

 

Kara watched Lena drink her glass until she put it down. A provoked smile curved up her lips. “What are the chances that you poison yourself just to kill me because you will eventually become a vampire after death anyway?” she taunted and earned a chuckle from Lena.

 

“Wow, a werewolf’s stubbornness is truly something. Alright, I admit that it _could_ be a chance. I guess you just have to take the leap of faith.”

 

Kara shook her head. “I still love my life pretty much, thank you.”

 

Laura, who sat on Lena’s other side, crouched over a little to join in their conversation. “Your braids are amazing, Kara Zor-El. Did you do it yourself?”

 

“Thank you. My aunt did it for me.” Kara’s stomach sank a little as she continued. “She knows the El’s braids. I can’t do it myself. I never knew how.”

 

Laura reached out to place a hand on Kara’s. Her skin was cool and fresh, not startling Kara but giving her a sense of comfort. Kara couldn’t decide if it was the vampire magic or not. “I am so sorry for what my brother did to you and your tribe.”

 

Kara took in a deep breath so she wouldn’t get emotional. “Words don’t bring them back, but thank you anyway.” She knew she sounded rather distant and impolite in a way, but she just couldn’t let the past be the past.

 

Laura retreated her hand. The atmosphere seemed to drop and the silence filled the air. Only now that she noticed that the rest had been watching their interaction.

 

She found the eyes of the vampire with appearance of young people but had existed for centuries stared at her with curiosity. Kara sent them a proper and social smile. “I hope I didn’t interrupt your truce talk.”

 

They shared a look with each other. Kal arched an eyebrow at her. One of the vampire spoke up with a mirroring smile that cast no sincerity. “No, you didn’t. In fact, we would like to hear more about your thoughts on the controversial past between vampires and lycans, since you are one of the few who witnessed the incident.”

 

“ _Incident?_ ” Kara’s teeth grinded so strongly that she felt like her jaws could snap apart. She took a deep breath and calmly exhaled to keep her cool even though Kal already shifted on his seat as an reaction to her. She threw him a soft smile to reassure him before looking directly into the vampire who asked and spoke, “The incident that you’ve just mentioned was a massacre. Please use the correct word to talk about the past, if you want to truly discuss about it, Master-”

 

“-Maxwell Lord.” Lena gently reminded her. In the split of the moment in the subtle anger, Kara still felt grateful of Lena’s good-timing assistant and planned to thank her later.

 

“Master Lord. You want to know my thoughts? I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep our civilized atmosphere if I truly state my mind.”

 

Maxwell leaned forward, knitting his fingers together. “Do you wish for vengeance? Do you want to pay back for the lives of your people whose blood was sucked dry while they were sleeping? Do you want to _bite_ Lucien Luthor?”

 

The word struck a scary cloud into the room. Kara was surprised that he asked so directly like that, especially right in front of the other Luthors. It gave her a sense that Lord Clan didn’t particularly like Luthor Clan.

 

It didn’t matter because her blood was hot under her skin. Her fingers curled up inward, trying to keep herself together. She could feel the tip of her tongue losing the grip of control. Kara tore her eye away from Lord and glued it at Kal, who was also trying to keep his cool. It was obvious by the way his jaws clenched hard.

 

“Master Lord, this is a friendly dinner, not a trial or an interrogation.” Lena spoke up, her voice was low and different from how she had talked to Kara before. “Kara Zor-El is my honorable guest, which means that she is your honorable guest as well. Or have you forgotten your manners on another Clan’s property?”

 

Maxwell Lord didn’t seem offended by the seriousness in Lena’s words. He smirked as if she hadn’t basically told him he didn’t know how to behave properly. Perhaps this type of comment wasn’t too unfamiliar with him.

 

“Of course not, Miss Luthor. I do not dare to challenge Luthor Clan’s authority especially right in front of the Luthor heiress herself.” Lord raised two hands as if to back off, but didn’t sound anymore sincere. “I simply just want a good explanation of what happened that brought down Luthor Clan’s reputation and power overnight. But I guess it was not all a bad thing after all, since it made you the next in line.”

 

“Be careful of what you’re implying, Maxwell,” Laura Luthor seethed. “Nobody here has forgotten about the little stun you pulled at the Blood Council months ago.”

 

Only then Maxwell Lord seemed to be affected by the warning. His face reformed into an innocent one as he replied, “That was an impulse. A mistake. The Council has forgiven me.”

 

“In the exchange of your future seat in the Council,” Lena calmly added. “The seat that will become mine. A non-vampire kicked a legacy vampire out of the ring. I thought I taught you a lesson.”

 

Kara knew anger. She befriended it. Now she saw it visibly on Maxwell’s face with his teeth bared, fangs overgrown, his eyes were red like blood. He growled and tried to charge at her, which alerted everyone. In the blink of an eye, all of the vampires reacted instantly. They morphed into the creatures of the night with crimson eyes, large fangs and nails. The perfection had been swept aside. Even Kal himself already crouched over the table in the position of transforming to block his path.

 

And Kara had also moved to be in between Maxwell Lord and Lena Luthor. She didn’t even plan to do anything, or that she could do anything against a raging vampire. She stood no chance, yet her first instinct was to put herself in front of Lena. Perhaps in the back of her mind, she always remembered that Lena was still human and that she was as vulnerable as Kara.

 

“Lord, if you come another step closer to Miss Luthor, you will face worse consequences than you already got,” a Clan Master voiced out, his nails pointed toward Maxwell.

 

“Don’t think we’re afraid of you.”

 

“We will kick your ass like she did.”

 

Kara didn’t see it at first, but the two vampires that sat on Maxwell’s sides were actually on his side and they two raised their opinions. “She cheated! Master Lord would never lose to an _infant_ like her! She’s a paw-licker!” One of them shouted, seething obviously.

 

“She favors filthy dogs over her own kind!” The other one added. “A traitor!”

 

Kal's deep growl shut them all up. His teeth were bared and the skin started turning dark. The vampires seemed to be alerted of a werewolf's anger close by, which could only result in a bad bloodbath if they didn't hold back.

 

"Enough," Lena finally said as she stood up. Kara pulled back a little to leave her some space. Lena didn't even flinch, her pose was straight and confident. Kara couldn't help but watch in awe. "Master Lord, Master Cassius, and Master Clarence, I'm afraid you all have overstayed your welcome. Please depart from our property or I have to _force_ you to leave.” The woman stood still as she finished, simply staring at the trio. “It would get really ugly.”

 

Maxwell Lord retreated into his human form, fixing the suit and didn’t say a word when he walked past Lena and left the room. The other two followed his lead, not forgetting to throw a nasty look at Lena. When they were all gone, Lena turned to the other masters.

 

“I’m very sorry for the inconvenience that you have met in a dinner that I host, Masters.”

 

“Miss Luthor, I didn’t put Maxwell above behaving like a child like that, regardless of how old he is,” a Master spoke and the other two agreed with a confirmative nod.

 

“You’re always the voice of reason, Master Rhazien. If this wasn’t your property, I would have duelled him.”

 

“I thought the same, Master Ciro. I would gladly join you. Lord is only big.”

 

They laughed and chatted with each other. Kara couldn’t believe they all were just a blink away from tearing Lord and his allies apart. Vampires did have deceiving appearance, but Kara didn’t expect it to be quite different from the usual assumption. Vampires were usually seen as cunning and charming creatures while hot-headedness was more of a werewolf trait.

 

_Interesting._

 

Lena then looked at Kal and Kara. “I am tremendously regret putting you both in this idiotic quarrel between the vampires that has nothing to do with you. This is such a failure.”

 

“We’re both very sorry,” Laura added, slightly bowing along with Lena.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Kara felt awkward with the courtesy in the Luthors’ manners. It was foreign to her and the werewolf culture in general. Respect was displayed differently on both sides. With werewolves, sometimes it seemed rough but they were all open and honest with their feelings. Vampires seemed to hold back a little but they also bit harder.

 

"And it's not a failure," Kal added, shrugging. "You treated me well. I feel respected and safe on your property. The Circle would know about this."

 

Lena's eyes sparked up with joy and relief. It wasn't Kara's intention to pay so much attention to Lena but the woman intrigued her in a way. Kara had no idea what Lena was up to, but so far, she felt the sincerity.

 

They parted way after that. Lena and Laura walked Kara and Kal to their car. Kal shook hands with Lena and Laura. Kara just stood there and watched them. Then Laura and Lena turned to Kara and repeated the act. It was a bit weird, but funny to Kara. They all barely knew each other, but acted a lot like well-known acquaintances, yet it didn't feel out of place at all. Kara had no idea why.

 

"Good night, Kara Zor-El," Lena said when Kara shook hands with her.

 

Kara smiled faintly, feeling the gentle warmth from Lena's palm against her own. "Good night, Lena Luthor."

 

And even if their handshake was a tad longer than necessary, or the good night wish hadn't been brought up between Kara and Laura as well as Lena and Kal, Kara didn't realize that.

 

She was busy with the strange lingering heat that didn't stay on her hand alone but travelled across her body when she noticed the pink streak ran on Lena's usually pale cheeks in the last moment. It was odd and out of place.

 

But it certainly wasn't not appreciated.

 

___________

  


"Lena Luthor kicked those Masters out of her home?" Astra gasped, surprised. Kara's aunt pulled her legs up on the bed, excited to hear about what happened in the dinner. Kara had changed into more comfortable clothes and ready to go to sleep. She climbed on the bed as well.

 

"One of them was being very disrespectful," Kara shrugged. "I was impressed by how calm she was. Lord was going to jump at her."

 

"A Lord, huh?" Astra hummed thoughtfully, "Lords and Luthors haven't gotten along for centuries."

 

"How come?"

 

"Luthors are the oldest vampire bloodline, Lords are the second." Astra gave her a knowing look.

 

"I see. The oldest bloodline would be the most powerful, right? It's not the same with us." Kara couldn't help but compare the two systems.

 

"True. They value the bloodline and the legitimacy like us, but they don't have the pack mentality. There is always a war going on between the clans."

 

"Wasn't Tribe Tog at odds with Tribe El too?"

 

"Still is." Astra nodded, frowning. The buried anger was dug up for a moment. "Chief Ke-Tog was very bitter that your great grandfather broke off the engagement between your grandaunt and let her married Lucien."

 

It was a rough time, as far as Kara could recall. Tribe Tog was officially against Tribe El. Kara had been only a child, but the tension was thick enough for her to remember.

 

"Why did my great grandfather let my grandaunt marry a vampire?"

 

"I have no idea," Astra slightly shook her head. "Some said that Var-El was pursuing peace. Some said that Lucien used magic to make that happen so he would be able practice manipulating werewolves."

 

"What do you think?"

 

Astra was one of the most knowledgeable in Tribe Ze. All of the things Kara had learned about the werewolf and vampire history, she got it from her aunt. Kara looked up to her the most even though she didn't raise her.

 

"I don't know for sure, but Kalya Var-El and Lucien Luthor might have been in love with each other." Astra sounded like she was thinking about the past. "She always seemed so happy when she talked about him."

 

"Why would he murder her and her family if he was in love with her?"

 

"There are still a lot of mysteries surrounding the real story behind Lucien's action. Nothing can excuse that kind of behavior, of course."

 

“I still don’t get why Lucien is still alive,” Kara grunted, dropping to her back. “The Circle barely did anything at all. My family, _our_ family, was murdered and Lucien is still breathing.”

 

“I have no idea, either.” Astra gently ran her finger on Kara’s scar. “It’s one of the reasons why I no longer have faith in the Circle.”

 

“Me neither. I don’t have faith in anything except for Kal, you, and the Danvers.” Kara sighed. “I want Kal to achieve the peace he wants, but I always feel like I’m only one shed away from hunting Lucien down and stupidly starting a war. I truly don’t belong here.”

 

“Oh, Little Paw,” Astra cooed, “You _are_ one of us.”

 

“I don’t feel like that. Everyone here keeps distance from me because I don’t smell like a lycan. Not entirely. Kal is amazing, I love him, but he feels sorry for me. The vampire assholes were waiting for me to snap or something. And the Luthors, whom I’m supposed to despise, are trying to work with Kal to bring him what he wants.” Kara bolted up to the sitting position. “Humans stare at me but at least they don’t push me to move on or tell me how to feel, which is exactly what everyone else has been doing.”

 

Kara’s aunt pulled her hand back into her lap. “I’m sorry about that, Kara. I didn’t know that was how you were feeling.”

 

“It’s okay. I’m leaving soon.” Kara didn’t mean to sound dismissive but her mind was tired at the moment. “Skystead isn’t the place for me.”

 

“For now, maybe,” said Astra with a sad smile. “Someday, it might change. No matter what, I hope that you can find peace for yourself.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“I know. But are you happy?”

 

Kara knew what answer would be correct, but she refused to tell the truth. “I am.”

 

Astra didn’t look convinced but she got off the bed and crouched down to kiss Kara's forehead. "You should sleep now. It's late."

 

"Good night, Aunt Astra.”

 

"Good night, Little Paw."

 

Kara didn't sleep right away. She thought about the dinner, the truce, and the thing that sparked up the demise of her family. She hadn't met grandaunt Kalya a lot because her grandfather had been very against the marriage between Kalya and Lucien.

 

Kalya was told to be kind and energetic. Kara hardly remembered much from her. She lived far away from the tribe and she hardly came home ever since she got married. Kara heard her parents talk about it a few times, how distant Kalya had been to her family. She had thought it was the truth until she got older and had a different perspective.

 

Jor-El, Kara’s grandfather, detested Kalya’s marriage. It was not a secret. Kara could understand why Kalya had been reluctant to visit home. And after tonight, seeing a small part of vampire pride, she could imagine how hard it had been for her grandaunt Kalya to keep everything to herself.

 

It begged the question of why Kalya was at Tribe House two weeks before the massacre. Apparently Kalya wasn’t forbidden to come home. Astra told Kara that Lucien was the one to bring Kalya to the gates. Vampires weren’t allowed to walk into any Tribe House. It had always been like that since forever, perhaps. Obviously, Lucien had violated that rule.

 

Why?

 

What happened exactly?

 

Why did Lucien kill Kalya? Why did he kill Kara’s family?

 

But it didn’t matter anymore. Kara would leave Skystead tomorrow morning. Everyone can have their peace, Kara would be out of here.

 

__________

  


“How was your trip?” Alex asked from the other side of the dinner table with her mouth full of pizza.

 

Kara finished her drink and grabbed a new slice of pizza before answering, “It was fine. Kal became Chief, I spent some time with Astra.”

 

“So nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

She thought about the last day in Skystead and decided to add. “We had a dinner with the Luthors, though.”

 

Alex shot a surprise look at Kara, her chewing stopped. "Luthors? As in _the_ Luthors?"

 

"Yes."

 

"How did that happen? I thought you hated them." Alex moved to sit closer to Kara on the couch.

 

"I hate Lucien. His family isn't on my good book but his sister saved me and Kal." Kara still shuddered when she considered the possibility of Laura Luthor not showing up on time. "I also met the vampire that saved me again."

 

"How was she?"

 

"She seemed kind and polite. Her daughter did, too. That's what vampires do."

 

Alex blinked, surprised. "She has a daughter?"

 

"Yes, why do you ask? It's not a weird thing for a vampire to have kids."

 

Kara's adoptive sister shrugged, "Because Astra told me vampires had to die to become, you know, vampires. It's a little bit weird to know it somehow works."

 

Kara never thought of that. The vampires were born human, and only turned into vampires after they died. Many vampires had extremely young look because of it. Lucien, as Kara remembered, seemed to be like a twenty-five-year-old at the time of the massacre. Laura looked around Eliza's age so Kara didn't notice the possible age of the vampires.

 

"I don't know. Maybe she had her daughter when she was still human."

 

"That's likely to be the case." Alex gave Kara a soft look. "How are you feeling, going back with everything?"

 

Kara dropped to the backrest of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "It was weird. The place that has been haunting me for years. It was so silent, familiar but also unfamiliar. I felt so lost."

 

Alex pulled her into the arms. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you."

 

Kara didn't say anything but tightening her arms around Alex. On the contrary to what Kara tend to think, a part of her truly wanted to leave the past behind. Not that she would ever forget or forgive, but she belonged to the human world now. Kal was different. He had no memory of the trauma, and he had his duty to fulfill at the Tribe.

 

Kara had nothing there.

 

It wasn’t Kara’s home.

 

________

  


She had thought that was it. She had thought the supernatural part of her life would stay hidden and far away from her forever. She had thought the peace that everyone talked about was going to be fine.

 

But she didn’t expect to find Lena Luthor at the zoo on a rainy day after cleaning up the wolves cage. The woman wore an almost black attire, her hair up in a bun, was holding a black umbrella to shield herself from the rain. Kara was wearing her raincoat so she didn’t recognize Lena at first through the rain drops. Lena’s voice, on the other hand, was still fresh in Kara’s memory.

 

“How’s everything down there?”

 

Kara froze for moment and let go of the hand shovel to lift the cap of her hat up. “Lena Luthor?”

 

The woman’s lips spread into a polite smile. “Hello, Kara Zor-El.”

 

“Why are you here?” Kara asked right away.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

Kara finished her work quickly and got into the staff room to take off the raincoat. She checked her smell and knew that she was a stink bomb due to the last hour of scrubbing the cages. Lena was sitting in the common office waiting as Kara recommended. Kara took a quick shower and came to meet Lena.

 

When she walked into the room, Lena was casually talking to Winn Schott, Kara’s co-worker. Lena noticed Kara right away and Winn left the room to leave them to talk. With only her and Lena in the same space, Kara suddenly sensed nervousness. She had never been alone with Lena before, and it shouldn’t matter, but Kara still felt it creeping on her chest. Was it because Lena was a Luthor? Was it because Lena was born from the family of the vampire that had caused her so much pain?

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Kara went straight to the subject without doing a small talk.

 

“I need your help,” Lena answered immediately.

 

Kara chuckled dryly, “What can I possibly help you with?”

 

“My mother.” Lena looked straight into Kara’s eye. “She’s dying.”

 

The information surprised Kara. She doubted that Lena lied to her about something so serious but a part of her didn't let her react to the news the way she usually would. "What happened?" Kara asked, pulling the towel up to wipe her face. "I thought she was already, you know, dead."

 

"Technically, yes. Something is happening to her. She can't feed. She vomits every time she does, animal and human blood alike. It's getting worse." Lena sat down on the bench, frowning. "She's going feral."

 

Kara swallowed at the last word as she sat down as well. Feral was something she had heard before from Astra. An overthirst vampire would go into a mindless state and they would have little to no control of what and how they did things. Thirst had always been a problem with vampires because unlike with werewolves, vampires had no other option but blood. When they couldn't feed for a long time, they would become feral and blood was the only thing in their mind. And like any other living creature, if they went starving for too long, they would eventually die for good.

 

"Why do you think I can help with it?" Kara genuinely asked because she couldn't find any connection between her and a feral vampire.

 

"It's all a speculation." Lena took a deep breath, seemingly adjusting her words a lot in her head before continuing. "You might have the only type of blood that can help her."

 

"I don't get it. If she can't drink human blood, how is that different with me?"

 

"I think you might be a _lycanpire_. A hybrid."

 

It took Kara a few seconds to take in the words. She stood up and stepped away from Lena as if the girl was going to stab her. "You're wrong."

 

"Think about it. You haven't shed your skin after all these years. It could be that you were affected by-"

 

"I am _not_ a hybrid," Kara gritted her teeth, her hands clenched hard as if she could break her own bones with it.

 

Lena's eyes went wide for a moment before they softened in a guilty manner. She gently stood up, facing Kara. "I'm not even sure if you are, but you are the only person that might help my mother right now."

 

A proud Luthor said she begged Kara. She hadn't seen that coming. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or your family."

 

"I get it. If I'm not desperate, I wouldn't come here to bother you." Lena walked closer and her voice even dropped to a whisper. "Please. She's my family."

 

Kara gulped as her guts twisted. She thinned her lips and coldly answered, "Your family took mine away."

 

A flash of guilt and shame washed across Lena's face, reddening her cheeks. "She saved you and your cousin," Lena said with a cracking voice.

 

"Because her own brother was slaughtering my tribe." Kara narrowed her eye at Lena. "Do you think I feel lucky that I got saved? Grateful? I still have nightmares from that night. And now your fucking uncle is still alive. So excuse me for not kissing your mother's feet over being stopped from getting killed." Kara shook her head slightly, pointing at her left eye. "I have to live with this and am reminded every single day how I lost my family."

 

Lena blinked rapidly, taken aback. "I-I didn't mean that. I just want-"

 

"You _want_ things from me." Kara spat with sarcasm. "You're the same with your clan, Kal, and the Circle. Always ask and demand. Well, I refuse this time. Just because I came to that dinner doesn't mean I would be at your service and cater to your need, _Miss Luthor._ "

 

The shorter woman's eyes watered but she looked away quickly. She was breathing hard and for a moment, Kara wondered if she was being harsh on Lena. But then she got rid of the worry and kept a straight face. Lena was saying Kara had a part vampire, and Kara could not accept it. She hated vampires. She couldn't be one of those bloodsuckers.

 

"I'm sorry." Lena muttered, turned her face to look at Kara. "I really am sorry for what happened to your family. There is nothing I can do in my powers that can bring them back. I was out of line to come here and ask you something like this.” She lowered her head, bowing. “You can insult and hate me all you want. On the behalf of my family, I will take it all even if you want to take it out on me. Just please, save my mother. I would repay you with everything.”

 

Kara sighed, crossing her arms. Her brows knitted together, a train of jumbling thought rushed through her. Her heart beat fast and her chest felt heavy. Saying all of those things out was good, but to the wrong person, the weight still sat on her shoulder. What should she do?

 

“I need to think about it,” Kara quietly said. “You should go.”

 

Lena stood straight, nodding. She pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. “Here is my contact number. If you don’t want to get involved with us, I’d totally understand it. Thank you your time.” She adjust the bag on her shoulder and left the room.

 

The piece of paper stayed in Kara’s pocket for the rest of the day. It was when Kara went back to her apartment and took off her clothes to take the second shower of the day. Not that she had forgotten about the talk with Lena but when she was all alone, she had the time to think it through.

 

Kara set the piece on the counter and stepped into the shower. With the mildly warm water running down from her head, Kara’s mind seemed to isolate from the reality around her and focus on the words Lena had said.

 

Lena was desperate, and she didn’t even hide it. Kara could see it in her eyes, and she knew why it was so familiar. Kara herself had that desperate look when she arrived at the Danvers and couldn’t realize that her home had gone. She had spent the first few years thinking one day she would return to her family and her parents would welcome her into their arms once again.

 

It had taken her years to fully accept that the family she knew was gone. Ten years after the massacre, Kara came to her tribe’s cemetery for the first time. She had spent the entire week to clean up the weed and set down flowers in front of each tombstone. Loss was a scary thing, and it left a giant hole in her heart.

 

Would she want the same for Lena?

 

No. Obviously not. Nobody should go through such a great loss like it. If Kara was in Lena’s shoes. she would have done the same.

 

Had she been so harsh on Lena? The woman was just asking for help. And Kara turned her down coldly.

 

_Was I being irrational?_

 

Kara knew what ticked her off. Lena said she could be a lycanpire, a combination of werewolf and vampire. It was not an uncommon knowledge that lycanpire only existed in theory, because there had been a lot of attempts to create one, but the existence core of the two races were so different that there could be no compromises. A werewolf couldn’t make another to become one, and a vampire could only turn someone by biting and exchanging a part of their blood with that person. It was a difficult process and occasionally it failed. A werewolf’s blood was toxic to vampires so it could easily explain how a lycanpire was impossible to create.

 

To come up with the theory of Kara being a lycanpire, Lena Luthor must have tried every other way. Now Kara felt so bad for scolding Lena earlier today. She had flown all the way from Skystead to National City to ask for help. Kara knew her anger had gotten the best of her in that moment, and frankly, she didn’t know what to feel if she helped Lena and it was confirmed that she was indeed a lycanpire.

 

It was impossible. Yet, Lena was trying. Who wouldn't do whatever it took to keep their loved one from danger?

 

Kara couldn't count the nights she had the dream of not running off alone to find Kal. Instead, she dragged her parents out of the Tribe House, towards the gates, and got caught by Lucien in the last minute. And they were killed in front of her, over and over, with a silver dagger going through their heart from the back. She always woke up after the dream, half-way through a scream. Kara had no idea if the dream or the guttural cry out to her parents but she barely cared. What could be worse than watching your family die in front of you?

 

Kara knew exactly what she should do. Especially for someone like her.

 

_____

  


Kara didn't have to wait for too long before Lena picked up the phone. The woman sounded rather uncertain at first.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"It's Kara Zor-El."

 

 _"Kara!"_ Lena's voice took a high note. _"I'm sorry, Miss Zor-El. I've been waiting for your call."_

 

Kara couldn't help but feel slightly glad that Lena sounded eager. The guilt she had over her attitude in the morning became lighter, but was still there. "I've been thinking about request."

 

 _"Yes?"_ Lena's one-word-response was slightly shaky. It suddenly dropped a ton on Kara's chest again.

 

"But first, I want to apologize for how I spoke to you today," Kara slowly said, making sure Lena caught every word and the sincerity behind them. "You were asking politely and I treated you poorly. I'm sorry, Miss Luthor."

 

The gasp from the other end of the line was heard. Lena stayed quiet for a moment before she replied. _"I was at fault first for asking such a big thing from you. And for assuming you could be a lycanpire."_

 

The word still didn't sit well with Kara but she closed her eyes to take a calm, solid breath. "Maybe, but I will help you."

 

 _"Really?"_ Kara swore she could heard Lena's smile, which was ridiculous because they were on the phone. _"Are you serious?"_

 

"I am."

 

 _"Can I ask why?"_ Lena quickly added after the question that seemed to be spoke straight from her mind, _"Not that I'm not grateful of this, but you didn't seem like you wanted to help me earlier. What changed your mind?"_

 

Kara unconsciously touched her scar, felt the coldness running along with it. Her heart knew the answer.

 

"Because I will not let someone watch their loved ones die in front of their eyes without doing something. I'm not Lucien. I won't let the cycle of loss continue."

 

_"I see. Thank you so much, Kara Zor-El. I owe you my entire life."_

 

"You don't owe me anything. Your mother saved me. It's the least I can do."

 

_"Thank you again. I will never forget it."_

 

"I do have questions. How do we do this? How will I save her?"

 

_"We can talk about it on the plane. I will arrange everything so you and I can return to Skystead as soon as possible."_

 

"At least let me inform my boss first."

 

_"Oh, I forgot. You have a job."_

 

Kara couldn't stop a quick chuckle but reigned herself in so it would come out as a cough. "You literally were at my work today."

 

_"Yes, how silly I am. Please tell me your day off dates tomorrow so I can prepare the flight."_

 

Suddenly, a thought came up into Kara's mind that she was surprised it didn't occur sooner. She immediately asked, "How do you know where I work?"

 

_"I asked your cousin."_

 

"And he just gave you the address to my work?" Kara frowned, "He did that without consulting me first?"

 

_"I asked him not to tell you."_

 

"Why not?"

 

_"I want to ask you in person and gain your help on my own. I'm desperate, yes, but I won't force or manipulate you through your family. I may have the vampire bloodline in me, but I refuse to do things their way. If I fail, then I fail. I hope you'd understand and not get mad at Chief Kal."_

 

Kara smiled. It was probably naive to think she could move on from the hatred she had for this family. It might never go away. But as far as this went, she didn't hate it like she thought she would. In fact, she had a massive respect for Lena Luthor for taking risks.

 

"I understand. I hope I can truly make your mother feel better."

 

_"Me too, Miss Zor-El."_

 

"I will call you tomorrow."

 

_"Yes, please."_

 

The line went quiet as if neither of them knew what else to say but still wanted to keep on communicating. Kara thought back on her own childhood, on the nights she woke up and cried alone. Lena must be feeling something like that at the moment. What would Kara want to hear right now?

 

"You'll get through this. Both you and your mother," Kara said almost as a whisper. She was afraid of what her words might seem to Lena Luthor.

 

 _"Hope is a walking dream. But I'll try to remember that."_ A pause. _"Thank you again for doing this, Miss Zor-El."_

 

A part of Kara wanted to tell Lena to lose the formal addressing, but she held her tongue in time. They weren't friends. They weren't close. Instead, she said, "You're welcome."

 

Another pause.

 

_"Good night."_

 

Kara swallowed and muttered _good night_ back. The line was still on after that. She waited for a few seconds to see if Lena hung up. When she finally did, Kara saved the number into her contact list, and went to bed.

 

There was no nightmare that night.


	3. Solace

❂❂❂❂❂

  


Kara packed more this time. She had taken the rest of her vacation days because she had no idea how long this thing would take. It felt urgent, as it should be, so Kara left her apartment as soon as possible. It was only five in the morning and it was raining again.

 

She pulled the suitcase towards the black car waiting right in front of the building. The door opened, revealing a man in a suit. He politely helped her putting the suitcase in the trunk when the door to the backseat opened.

 

"Please come in, Miss Zor-El," Lena Luthor suggested. "Don't let yourself wet."

 

Kara climbed into the vehicle and shut the door. She had just taken a quick shower but now her hair was dampened again. Quickly ruffling her hair, Kara felt the shiver of the night running along her spines. The car moved before she even touched the seatbelt.

 

"We're going to the airport. Have you gotten your passport and needed documents?" Lena asked.

 

Kara tapped the bag she brought with her. “All in here.”

 

A soft smile flashed on Lena’s face but it fainted. “Thank you for doing this.”

 

"It's what should be done," Kara fastened the seatbelt, leaning back to rest her head.

 

Lena smiled, also leaning back. “You should rest if you’re tired. It’s going to be a long flight.”

 

Kara nodded, her eyes got droopy. She quickly fell asleep, surrounded by the hum of the engine and the soft music playing on the speaker. She didn’t sleep deeply, though, because, in the back of her mind, she still felt Lena’s movements, and how her body shifted left and right every time the car took a turn.

 

She opened her eyes as soon as she felt the car stop. She sat right up and noticed that the sky was brighter than before. It was almost eight o’clock. When she turned to the left, she found that Lena was also sleeping.

 

It took her by surprise because it was weird to catch Lena in a very vulnerable state. Yes, Kara had just been sleeping, but she still paid attention to her environment so that she could react to any kind of sudden change. Lena didn’t seem to do the same at the moment. Lena was open to danger.

 

The thought irritated Kara and as an instinct, she wanted to wake Lena up. The driver opened the door on Lena’s side, waking her up.

 

“We’re here, Miss Luthor,” the driver respectfully informed. “It has stopped raining, but please be careful of your steps.”

 

Lena thanked him and looked at Kara. “Let’s go. Don’t forget anything.”

 

They both walked into the airport. It was already filled with people but still had enough space to slide around. Kara now noticed that only she brought a suitcase. Lena didn’t bring anything much but a handbag.

 

“You don’t have any luggage,” she commented while they were standing at the check-in section.

 

Lena wiggled the purse she was holding before putting it in the handbag. “I didn’t plan to stay for long. This would be enough.”

 

After the check-in, they headed to the TSA security checkpoint and proceeded to get a pass. According to the ticket, they had around fifty minutes before they must present at the gates, so Kara wondered what she could do to pass the time.

 

“Let’s have breakfast,” Lena suggested, her eyes scanning across the restaurants along the hall.

 

“Sure. What do you have in mind?” Kara’s first thought was a simple egg and ham sandwich with a cup of coffee on the side. "It doesn't seem crowded there." She pointed at a small coffee shop with empty tables.

 

Lena agreed and they both settled down at one of the tables right next to the giant glass view to the airway. Planes were moving around, people were doing their tasks. It felt like a peaceful day.

 

Kara ordered exactly what she had in mind earlier and noticed that Lena was yawning. "Tired?" she asked when the waiter left the table.

 

Lena smiled, taking a piece of tissue from the box on the table to dab the tears from her eyes. "You can say that."

 

"This is the second time we have breakfast together," Kara remarked. "Funny how we keep having meals with each other. Breakfast, dinner, breakfast again."

 

“Almost sounds like dating,” Lena casually said. Kara was surprised by the statement and she gave Lena a stunned look. The black-haired woman chuckled, “I’m kidding.”

 

Kara crouched forward a little. “That reminds me that you said you wanted to be my friend. Is that still true?”

 

“It is,” Lena crossed her arms. “You might not see it because our encounters always seem to mix with duties and obligations, but I do want us to be friends.”

 

“Why? I genuinely have no idea why you would want to befriend me.”

 

Lena looked at a spot beyond Kara’s shoulder for a moment when she answered, her eyes seemed to lost in the moment. “I was seven years old when it happened, Miss Zor-El. I saw my mother come home with terror on her face. I didn’t know exactly what was going on at that time, but when I got older, I found out the reason why Uncle Lucien was not allowed to come anymore.”

 

Kara nodded, taking in the story on Lena’s side. She had never thought about how others would see the trauma she had gone through, but it was intriguing. “Still, it doesn’t explain why it’s me you want to befriend.”

 

Lena dryly chuckled, her eyes cupped, her hands fiddled with each other. “For years, I have heard the story of your tribe over and over from many perspectives, but I always remember how my mother talked about you.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She said you were scared, very scared. And you were protective of your baby cousin, you wouldn’t let go of him even though the members of other tribes had come to protect you.” Lena’s eyes darted up to meet Kara’s face. “She wanted to dry the blood on your face but you snarled at her. _‘Small but fierce’_ , that’s what she told me about you.”

 

Kara let out a small laugh. She didn’t remember small details of that night beside the horror, but Laura Luthor did try to approach her. Kara had no idea what she wanted so she bared her teeth and acted as wolf-like as possible to appear dangerous. “I did do that.”

 

“You have always been a mystery to me, Kara Zor-El, ever since that night. I couldn’t imagine the kind of nightmare you went through. We were nearly at the same age, and even though my father had died before I was born, I still had my mother with me. I can’t imagine losing her as you did.” Lena’s voice got stuck, became shaky. “I can’t.”

 

Kara nodded gently, sending Lena a quick smile. “I don’t want you to know that kind of loss either, Miss Luthor. Nobody should know it.”

 

Lena quickly wiped her eyes again. “The truce would make sure that no one else would have to endure such tragedy again. I hope you understand where I’m coming from, Miss Zor-El."

 

“I see it now,” Kara’s smiled got brighter. For the first time since she met Lena Luthor, this was the moment Kara no longer saw Lena as Lena Luthor but just a woman who was given the burden of her family and just trying to make it right for others. "You can call me Kara."

 

Lena's face lit up. "Then you should call me Lena too."

 

Their eyes stayed locking for a few seconds before the waiter returned with the food, and they had their breakfast in comfortable silence.

 

The flight came after, and Kara spent most of the time drifting left and right to fight sleep. When she decided to get up and wash her face, the plane was about to land. Lena had been reading since the moment the plane took off and she as still reading when Kara woke up.

 

"What are you reading?" she asked when she returned from the bathroom.

 

"I'm reading about hybrids." Lena closed the books.

 

"What have you found?"

 

"Mostly speculations and theories," Lena gave Kara an awkward smile. "I know it's not something you want to talk about."

 

"Maybe, but this isn't about me. It's about saving your mother. So tell me about all of the things that you have learned."

 

It turned out that there had been so many attempts to create a lycanpire all around the world, far many more than Kara had thought. The most surprising thing about it was that humans were the ones who executed the experiments the most, not vampires or werewolves.

 

"There has only been one case where the one in question possessed a mix of abilities. Their name isn't mentioned anywhere but they all say the same about their lycanpire form." Lena moved her hands around to demonstrate. "They couldn't transform like a regular werewolf. It was said to be too painful. Their diet was simple, fresh meat and blood alike."

 

"Sounds like it. Were they real?"

 

"Not sure. It was written that they died from being experimented for too long." Lena sighed, her face twisted into a frown. "It was back in 1937. No name, no age, no background. Just scattered of reports. It could be a hoax."

 

The information didn't help much but Kara had a solid certainty that Lena had done her research carefully. With that, Kara thought back on herself. What if Lena was right about her theory? What would it be for Kara?

 

And what if Lena was wrong?

 

Their ride from the airport to Skystead was quiet. Kara let Lena continue the read, while she spent her time thinking about the possibilities. There were so many questions needed to be answered. Kara had been worried about her werewolf transformation for years, and the fact that the delay made Lena think she could be something other than a lycan scared her.

 

Being a werewolf was her identity. It was who she was. She was born a werewolf and would die a werewolf if it happened. She lived with humans, but never once she forgot about her roots. Kara always thought about the day she shed her skin and carry on the tribe's history.

 

That day never came.

 

When she heard about Kal's Shed of Skin, she was so happy for him that she burst into tears. But next to the joy, Kara also felt the tremendous fear of being kept outside of her own family. She had seen how quickly Kal was accepted among the community, while everyone kept giving her the cautious look. She knew what they had in mind. They assumed she was cursed and that she would never be a real werewolf.

 

Perhaps she should start believing in it.

 

"We're here," Lena announced, putting the book into her handbag. "I hope you don't mind that we're at my house. I assure you that no one would get in your way and you would be treated as the most honorable guest. But if you don't want to, I can arrange a hotel room in the city. All you need to do is say it."

 

The idea of staying among vampires made Kara's skin crawl a little. She hadn't gotten used to the idea of befriending Lena just yet. Still, there was a small faith that began to grow in Kara that Lena was a woman of her words, and nothing she had done before challenged that.

 

"I can stay here if it would be easier for you to help your mother," Kara answered.

 

"Alright," Lena nodded and then told her driver to bring them both through the gates and closer to her house.

 

It wasn't a house. It was a mansion, a big one at that. Contradicted to what Kara had imagined, the Luthor mansion didn’t seem dark or gloomy at all. It just looked like an ordinary mansion.

 

They arrived at the main door. Kara could see a few people standing in line waiting. They all dressed up very nicely. As soon as the car stopped, all of them walked to the door and opened it for Lena.

 

“Welcome home, Miss Luthor,” a man said, bowing slightly. The others walked to the trunk, seemingly to unload the luggage.

 

“Good afternoon, Fred,” Lena greeted. “How is my mother?”

 

Fred’s face fell a little. “Still the same, MIss.”

 

Kara could hear Lena’s sigh, but then the woman stepped out of the car. When she was about to open the door on her side, it was opened by one of the people. The girl smiled at her.

 

“Please watch your step, Miss,” she bowed slightly. Kara got a little uncomfortable with the courtesy but this was Lena’s home, so she felt obligated to obey the rules.

 

Kara awkwardly bowed back and climbed out of the car. When she saw her suitcase was carried by one of the older women, she rushed to them and insisted that she could do it herself. The woman, however, was reluctant.

 

“Mrs. Lowitt, it’s okay,” Lena spoke with one hand holding out. “Miss Zor-El can do it on her own.”

 

Kara could hear the gasps among the people. They shared looks back and forth, mumbling Kara’s last name over and over. Lena, however, didn’t pay attention to that, she only turned to Kara and said, “I would tell them to leave you on your own, but feel free to ask them anything, okay?”

 

Kara was still in a daze, nodding as a response. Lena then led her inside the house, the people left their side, except for Fred. Lena stopped when they reached a large door. “This is the dining room. Fred would have something prepared for your dinner. He’ll take it from here.”

 

Kara called out when Lena was about to turn away. “What about you? Don’t you have dinner too?”

 

Lena smiled politely, “I will, but first I must go check on my mother.”

 

“Wait, can I come with you?”

 

“Don’t you want to eat something or go to your room?” Lena seemed surprised.

 

“I’m here for your mom, right?” Kara shrugged, “It’d be rude not to greet her.”

 

“Then come with me,” Lena jerked her head. “Fred, please heat up the kitchen. We’ve been on a long journey. Miss Zor-El must be hungry.” Fred nodded and quietly left the space.

 

Kara followed Lena upstairs, through a long hall of doors, and reached a door decorated with dark green velvet on it. Lena knocked and then opened the door. Inside was a blur of dim light, and Kara quickly spotted the large bed in the middle of the space.

 

Lena quietly closed the door behind and walked to the bed, where a very sick-looking Laura Luthor was sleeping on. Kara took a glance at Lena's face and her heart twisted. She hadn't been around Lena for a long time, but the pure sadness in Lena's eyes struck at Kara a heavy feeling.

 

It wasn't just the weight you had when you saw someone sad. Kara didn't imagine how Lena would feel because Kara understood this feeling. She had seen it on herself for years.

 

Lena crouched down and wiped a few strands of hair out of Laura's face. "I'm home, mother," she said, then kissed Laura on the forehead. She stepped back, discreetly wiping her eyes, and turned to Kara with a sad smile. "She would love it if she knows you’re here.”

 

Kara didn’t know what to say to make Lena feel better so she walked to Laura and bowed. She held the position for seven seconds, then stood up and stepped back. They both left the room after that to not disturb Lena's mother.

 

Lena was quiet at dinner. Kara was usually fine with the silence during meal time, but it didn't feel so right to see what she just saw in Laura's room and not saying anything.

 

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked as she almost finished her meal. "Have you come up with a plan?"

 

Lena blinked several times as if she had just returned from a distant thought, looking at Kara. "Um, yes. First, we should take samples of your blood to test. That requires you to get enough nutrition every day."

 

Kara nodded, “That makes sense. What else?”

 

Lena had this awkward gaze in her eyes. “I’m sorry. Can we talk about this again tomorrow? I’m a bit tired at the moment.” She smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. “I’ll excuse myself. Can you be on your own?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kara stayed still as she watched Lena left the dinner table and back upstairs. The withdrawal coming from Lena’s presence left a sense of emptiness. Lena had been around Kara for nearly a day only, but somehow she forgot that.

 

It created a weird knot in her chest. It made her want to stop eating too. When she looked at Lena's plate, she realized the woman barely ate anything at all.

 

Kara wouldn't want to eat if she saw how sick her mom was, either. Deep inside her, she found the urge to comfort Lena. Would it be strange to do that, since they knew so little about each other?

 

Heck, Kara hadn’t even cared about how Lena would think, why did she do that now? Could it be that because Kara had learned how Lena saw things, and therefore she had seen a little deeper into Lena's life?

 

Friendship, wasn’t it?

 

_____________

  


She came to the room that was assigned for her late that night, after taking a walk around the mansion. She called Kal and Astra to tell them that she was back and staying at the Luthor mansion. Needless to say, both Astra and Kal were surprised.

 

Kal had known about Laura's condition so he understood why Kara had to stay close to the Luthors. Astra, on the other hand, was interested in the fact that Kara might be an accidental hybrid. Kara asked if she knew anything about that, unfortunately, Astra didn’t hear much about lycanpires throughout her entire lifetime. Rumors, however, were scattered in history, but all were proven to be wrong.

 

Not learning anything new, Kara went to sleep with a heavy heart. When she closed her eyes, the image of Laura Luthor in bed with her breathing was slow and hard came up again. Then Lena’s face when she looked at her mother. It hurt Kara deep in her heart.

 

Kara’s situation was different. Her family had been stripped away in one night, but she had never seen how they died. She was told that Lucien used a silver dagger to attack, and it got into her head so much that even her dreams had that dagger in even though she had never seen it herself. Kara had never experienced seeing her loved one dying in front of her. According to what she knew of vampires, Laura was getting close to the feral state, in which her common sense would reduce and she would only act after one thing: thirst.

 

Kara rolled left and right through the night, and then just fell asleep when the tiredness claimed her. The strange smell and bed wrapped her up in an unfamiliar cocoon, and it startled her. The window alerted that the night had gone, yet Kara still gripped at her thundering heart due to the dream she had last night.

 

It was the same dream, the same nightmare, the same trauma. Her parents died in front of her, trapped in their werewolf form forever. Kara could still see the tattoo on the nape of her father’s neck, the symbol of wisdom, drenched in blood. And she had clung to their bodies in the cold night, right in front of Lucien in his murderous rage. Every time, she was ready to die.

 

And every time, Kara woke up, alive and breathing. Disappointed, Kara took a moment to calm her breathing and let the dream fade away.

 

Someone knocked on the door, cutting Kara off the daze. She got out of the bed, opening the door. The young woman who opened the car door for Kara yesterday was standing outside, with a small note and a pen on her hand.

 

“Good morning, Miss Zor-El,” she said, bowing slightly. “What would you like to have for breakfast?”

 

Kara rubbed her eyes to get her out of the yawn. “Anything would be fine. I’m not picky.”

 

“Great,” the girl smiled brightly. “I’ll inform the kitchen. Thank you, Miss Zor-El.”

 

As the girl turned away, Kara rushed out. “Wait. Is Lena up yet?”

 

“Miss Luthor? Yes. She’s been up for quite some time.” The girl gave Kara a curious look. “Do you need me to do something, Miss Zor-El?”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I’ll be down there right away.”

 

“Excellent.” The girl left, though she glanced at Kara once before she turned away.

 

Kara had seen how the people in the mansion looked at her. They seemed intrigued but shy. They never did anything that would get in her way. Last night, when she strolled around the mansion, she found a man mowing the lawn in the back of the mansion. He looked at her, smiled and slightly bowed before continuing his job. Kara didn't think she should ask why he mowed the lawn in the middle of the night, so she moved on.

 

The food was excellent last night. Just thinking about it made Kara's stomach growl. She left the room as quick as possible and walked downstairs to reach the dining room. To her surprise, Lena was actually there.

 

"Good morning, Kara," Lena greeted, looking up from the file she was reading with a smile on her lips. She seemed tired, though.

 

"Good morning." Kara came to the seat she took last night and sat down. "You're up early, huh?"

 

"I'm always up early," Lena proudly claimed with a tight smirk. "How did you sleep?"

 

"Good. And you?"

 

"I didn't sleep much," Lena admitted, putting the file to the side. "Couldn't."

 

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Kara asked as the girl from the morning pushed a cart out with food on it.

 

"No. I'm waiting for you."

 

"You don't have to." Kara felt bad for sleeping through for so long. “I usually don’t sleep in like this.”

 

Lena waved her hand, “It’s okay, really. I don’t want to eat alone. Being the only human is lonely sometimes.” Kara chuckled at that. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I don’t know how I tend to forget that you’re still human.”

 

“Have you always considered me as a vampire already?” Lena scooped a little egg up and ate. Her gesture was so elegant, and only now Kara noticed that.

 

“No. I just,” Kara paused, trying to find a way to express herself. “I guess the fact that you have vampire blood in you slips off my mind.”

 

An eyebrow rose on Lena’s amused face. “How does that happen?”

 

“Don’t laugh, but you’re so _human_.” Kara knew it sounded ridiculous, but it was worse when it was said out loud.

 

Lena grinned, tilting her head. “Am I?”

 

“Technically, you aren’t human. You’re a vampire, but not right now.” Kara shut her eyes, mentally scolding herself for speaking nonsense. “Okay, what I mean is: you _are_ human, but I genuinely think you are just another human I meet in the human world.”

 

“You forget that I could become a vampire one day. Is that a werewolf thing or it’s just you?” Lena’s smirk seemed to taunt with Kara but in a teasing way. It actually made Kara’s face a little hot.

 

The burn on Kara’s cheeks become slightly uncomfortable so she looked down at her food to answer, “It’s just me.” She heard Lena’s chuckle, but she decided not to check.

 

The meal passed soon enough, and Lena told Kara to come with her an hour later. _To the lab_ , explained Lena. Turned out, the Luthor Mansion had a large bunker that got rebuilt into a basement and now a lab. There were several people down there, walking left and right. All of them greeted Lena.

 

“This is Kara Zor-El, the one I told you all about,” Lena introduced Kara to the people in white coats. They looked like scientists, but Kara wasn’t sure. She nodded at each of them as their names were spoken. Then they all returned to work. “Kara, would you please let us take a sample of your blood?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Kara was led to a single chair where she rolled up her left sleeve and a person in a white coat with the name tag Jones came to take the blood. Lena stood right next to Kara, watching closely every movement.

 

"What are they going to do with it?" Kara asked as Jones brought three syringes full of blood away. Kara folded her arms together, keeping the bandages in place.

 

"Do you know what would happen if human blood gets in contact with snake venom?" Lena sat down next to Kara.

 

"No. I just know that it's not good."

 

"It would become thickened, solid even. And when that happens, the blood cannot circulate which results in death. Werewolf blood would do the same to vampires." Lena sent Kara a knowing look. "That's why vampires aren't allowed to feed on werewolves."

 

"Does that apply to werewolves who haven't shed their skin or for all werewolves at any stage?"

 

"That's what we're trying to find out." Lena turned to look at the people in the lab. "As you can see, the blood of a werewolf who hasn't shed their skin is not easy to find. I obviously can't ask anyone from the lycan community. Only you."

 

Kara understood. The tribes protected their offsprings a lot, and most of the werewolves who were close to their shedding age would be watched and even more shielded. Kal and Kara were the exceptions because they both lived outside of their tribe. No one could watch over them. Living in the human world was their only option.

 

"Let's say that my blood isn't different from human blood right now. Didn't you say that your mom can't feed?"

 

Lena nodded, "That's true. Both animal and human blood. She can't feed directly or indirectly. She's starving."

 

"Doesn't that mean my blood is useless for her?" Kara felt bad but she had to ask it.

 

"Only if your blood is completely human blood, which we don't know yet. I have faith that your blood can be the missing link. After all, you're different from any other werewolf." Lena smiled, her eyes seemed to have a lot more to say than she let on.

 

"You still think I'm a hybrid, don't you?" Kara asked without malice in her tone.

 

"I have to count in every possibility." The green eyes softened. “The more desperate we are, the abler we are to believe in the slightest hope.”

 

Something struck in Kara’s chest when she realized Lena just called her ‘hope’. It went against what she had been telling herself for years. Kara had stopped believing something so abstract like ‘hope’ and ‘faith’, yet Lena brought up both during their short talk. It scared her a little because Kara used to be full of hopes and faith before the massacre happened, too. Watching Lena holding onto the things Kara had dropped hurt her so much. She couldn’t bare seeing someone losing the thing that kept them going. Not again.

 

Kara needed to lift up the spirit a little.

 

“You told me your mom couldn’t feed directly or indirectly. What does that mean?”

 

“Indirectly means she can drink from a secondary source, like frozen blood. Directly means,” Lena darted her eyes down below Kara’s chin.

Kara instinctively touched her neck. “How do you find a direct source for her?” She lowered her voice scandalously. “Do you keep human alive somewhere to feed on?”

 

Lena burst out laughing, making some of the people in the lab staring. She shook her head, grinning from ear to ear. “That is such a big vampire stereotype. Do you really think I would do that?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t know!” Kara retorted, face warming up. “You’re the first vampire friend I have.” The word 'friend' came out of her mouth so smoothly that she didn't realize it at first. Then she did and it surprised her.

 

The smile faded from Lena’s face for a moment, as if she was shocked, then lit up again, brighter this time. “You said it. I am your friend.”

 

Kara had no idea why that already made her feel like she was stripped naked. “Isn’t that what you want?”

 

“Absolutely. I just didn’t expect you to say it so soon.” The black-haired woman placed a hand on her chest. “I am honored. And to be clear, you are my first friend, too.”

 

Kara rose her eyebrows. “Not ‘first werewolf friend’?”

 

“No. It’s tough to make real friends with my family reputation thanks to my uncle, and it’s not easy to find friends in general.” Lena stood up and straightened her shirt. “We don’t need to stay here all day. Let the experts do their thing.” She turned around, gestured her hand for Kara to follow.

 

Kara stood up and walked behind Lena, both arms still folded. “Where are we going?”

 

“Going to see the cages where I keep humans.”

 

“What?” Kara almost shrieked. Lena’s laugh confirmed that she was joking. “Stop messing with me.”

 

“It’s just so easy,” Lena shrugged, “Come on, let’s go see my mother.”

 

__________________

  


Laura was awake when they walked into the room. There was a girl in there, by the windows. She was cleaning them. She stopped her work to greet but Lena told her to continue.

 

“Lena, you’re back,” said Laura with a weak smile. “And Miss Zor-El, too. What a pleasant surprise.”

 

“How are you feeling, Mrs. Luthor?” Kara asked, keeping a proper distance as Lena crouched down to hug her mom.

 

“I’m still here,” Laura answered but Kara felt like the answer was directed at her daughter. “Still fighting.”

 

Lena pulled back. “I will get you through this. You will not become feral.”

 

Laura stroke Lena's hair smiling sadly. “You will still have to prepare for when it happens, my child.”

 

" _If_ it happens," Lena corrected her mother firmly.

 

Laura looked like she wanted to add something but decided to drop the subject and turned to Kara. “I hope you’d enjoy your stay at our home.”

 

“There is nothing to complain, Mrs. Luthor,” Kara answered and took a step back as Lena left the bedside. “Your daughter treats me very well.”

 

“That is good to hear. Please call me Laura. I believe we should skip the formality by now.”

 

“Yes, let’s.” Kara nodded, “I hope you would feel better, Laura.”

 

“Take care of Lena for me, Kara.” Laura waved.

 

“I’m not a child anymore, mother,” Lena sounded a bit irritated, half turning away towards the door.

 

“You’re always a child to me.”

 

Kara’s heart ached when she watched the interaction between Lena and her mother. She craved something like that for so long. Eliza Danvers was a great mother, and Jeremiah was a great father. Even with Alex, Kara always considered her adoptive sister to be her real sister. Yet, Kara couldn't call Eliza and Jeremiah her parents. It felt strange and awkward and _wrong_.

 

Kara used to see how Alex hang out with Eliza, doing what daughters and mothers do. She wished she could naturally do that with Eliza, and she knew Eliza had done her best. But Eliza was a human, whose knowledge of werewolves was limited, and even though she tried to be an elder to Kara, it never felt right.

 

Astra, on the other hand, provided the exact wolf mom vibe, but she herself had no child, and she treated Kara as equals. She was not Kara's mother. Nobody could become Kara's mother and father. And Kara still yearned for that missing part of her life.

 

"You don't really have to take her words seriously," Lena stated when they were both out in the garden. There was nobody around.

 

"About taking care of you?"

 

"I can take care of myself," Lena crossed her arms, lifting her chin, but the pout was still visible.

 

"I don't doubt it," Kara reassured her, grinning.

 

Lena sent her a glare. "I'm serious."

 

"I'm not saying anything," Kara shrugged, still grinning.

 

"Then stop smiling like that," Lena's lower lip stuck out, imprinting the immature pout clearer.

 

"I can't," Kara burst out laughing. "You're totally different from before. It's amazing."

 

"How?" Lena sat down on a bench next to the roses, a frown crinkled her brows.

 

Kara joined her. She toned down the smile to keep a straight face. "You always seem so formal and well-put together. It's strange to see you like this."

 

"Like what?" Lena arched up an eyebrow, the frown was gone.

 

"Like there are more things to know about you." Kara paused for dramatic effects. "That you aren't perfect."

 

"I never said I was perfect," Lena uncrossed her arms, letting her hands fall to her lap. "You think I'm formal and well-put?"

 

"You give off that vibe." Kara lifted her hand to count. "Let's see: formal courtesy, formal clothing, living in a mansion with people preparing your food. You're the walking stereotype wealthy life."

 

Lena let out a laugh. "Well, I can't really argue with that. It's how vampires have always been. At least for the great clans. I don't know about other wandering vampires, though I try to take them in as many as possible."

 

"Were the people in the mansion wandering vampires?"

 

"Most of them, yes. They come from smaller clans that got eradicated many years ago. They usually ask for work at other bigger clan, like ours, in exchange for protection, blood, and a place to live."

 

"Any other case?"

 

"Yes. Exiled vampires, or the ones who got turned accidentally because of other wandering vampires." Lena sounded a bit sad, she knitted her fingers together. "It's unwise to let them be on the world alone and disoriented. They might be exposed and endanger not just themselves but also us."

 

Kara nodded, in awe with the new information. "I didn't know vampires are doing that. It's much different from us werewolves."

 

"Because lycans don't turn humans into werewolves."

 

"True. But we usually stick together like a pack. No one is allowed to wander alone."

 

"Aren't you wandering alone?" Lena narrowed her eyes in an amusing way.

 

Kara answered dryly. "I'm no one."

 

"That's not true."

 

"It is. I'm a werewolf, but I’m also not. I don't belong in the lycan world.”

 

Lena stared at Kara for a moment as if she was thinking. Finally, she softly said, "It’s the same for me too."

 

Now Kara laughed. "No way." Receiving the serious eyes from Lena, she repeated. "No. Way. You come from the oldest vampire bloodline, you're respected by many other vampires, and you have resources to do a lot of things. This place is your world, Lena."

 

"That's the problem. I don't want it," Lena quietly said, looking away. "I want to be like you, to stay human, to grow old and work and go to places." She stood up from the bench suddenly, spreading her arms. Her eyes closed as she lifted her chin. "I want to bathe in the sunlight. I want to eat all kinds of food. I want to realize that I'm breathing." Lena inhaled and exhaled a smile as she met Kara's eyes again. "Don't you just love being alive?"

 

Kara had no idea what just happened. In a moment, the world seemed to stop spinning. She couldn't see anything else but Lena as if Lena was the only focus, and everything else faded into the noiseless background. The green eyes sparkled with joy and so vibrant that Kara's chest twisted and then got kicked back to life by the racing heartbeat. Lena's black hair flew in the soft wind, tenderly hugging her face. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the natural brightness like she was glowing. Kara's mouth became dry and her limbs felt so extra. She froze.

 

For a moment, Kara was awe-stricken like a deer in headlights. She had no response because her mind went blank. Even when Lena dropped her arms and her smile faded, Kara still couldn't conjure up a word.

 

"Are you okay?" Lena walked to her, worried. "I wasn't saying that being human is better. I just love being human, that's all."

 

Kara swallowed the dryness, clearing her throat just to have a reason to look away. "It's okay, I get you."

 

"Really? You just looked like you saw a ghost," Lena let out a small chuckle. "If you don't feel well, just tell me and I'll let you rest."

 

Kara shook her head, "I'm fine. Don't you have anything important to do? You don't need to stick with me."

 

"Saving my mother is the most important thing to me right now. And I can't just come and look at my mother all day. She doesn't want me to see her like that." Lena sighed, running fingers in her hair. "I also can't help at the lab, because I'm no expert. So I'm just here to be your company. That is if you want."

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

Suddenly, Kara’s phone rang. Lena knowingly strolled along the lane to give Kara privacy as she picked up the phone. It was Astra.

 

_“Kara, how is everything? Any update?”_

 

“Not yet, Aunt Astra.”

 

_“Can you go to town?”_

 

“I think so. Why?”

 

_“I’m at the fair. You should come. The address is all over Skystead, you can ask anyone.”_

 

“Sure. I’ll call you if I get there.”

 

After hanging up, Kara ran to catch up with Lena, who was still walking on her own along the lane, now was full of tulips. The woman heard her footsteps and turned around.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“My aunt. She said there was a fair happening right now in Skystead.”

 

Lena _ah_ -ed knowingly. “The Fest of Peace. Once in every five years. You should check it out.”

 

“ _We_ should check it out,” Kara recommended.

 

Lena’s eyes widened. “What? You want to go with me?”

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

The black-haired woman hesitated, but she shook her head anyway. “No. But I haven’t been to Fest of Peace before.”

 

“Me neither, but I’ve been to many fairs in my city before. It’s fun. Just go. It’s better than staying here and doing nothing. You said that you like being human, right? Then go be human.” Kara encouraged with a big smile. She had no idea why she was so thrilled by the idea of going to the fair with Lena,  but she was pumped. “Going to the fair is what they do. That’s the world you want to know. My world, well the world that I mostly grew up in. What do you say?”

 

A small smile spread on Lena’s lips. “You’ve got a point. And the lab would call me if they find out something.” The smile brightened up. “Alright, Kara. Show me your world.”

  


❂❂❂❂❂

  
  


Lena had been to the cities, big and small. Skystead wasn’t unfamiliar with her, but somehow today it looked like it got a new outfit on. The decoration was hung on, the people gathered more than ever. It was exciting and at the same time nerve-wracking.

 

Kara's confidence when she walked on the pavement reassured Lena a lot. Usually, nothing would make Lena nervous, no matter how new and foreign the environment was. It helped her stay calm in almost any situation, especially when she had to deal with the truce and the werewolves.

 

Somehow, a human fest intimidated her. She told herself that it was because she was more familiar with vampires and werewolves, maybe occasionally witches, but not human. Being human herself, there was always a boundary between her and everyone else. Yet, she hadn't truly experienced the human world as a human.

 

That changed.

 

Lena had never seen Kara so comfortable before. Not that she had spent a lot of time around the blonde, but the way Kara fit in right in the crowd surprised her tremendously. The best thing about it: Lena could do exactly what Kara did.

 

They blended into the crowd. It was hot, sunny, and smelly. The noise surrounded them was suffocating at first, then Lena got used to it. It contradicted the silence and calmness she always found herself in. She felt the heat, heard the conversation, drown in the atmosphere.

 

"What do you want to play first?" Kara asked when they reached the game lane. She scooped a piece from the snow cone cup, staring at Lena.

 

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to play?" Lena looked around and found that people gathered in front of game booths, waiting for their turn.

 

"Have you ever played basketball?" Kara asked.

 

"I've heard of it and I've seen people play."

 

"But have _you_ played?" Kara narrowed her eyes. Every time she did so, Lena was always drawn in by the color blue in the working eye. The other, the one that gotten hurt by Lucien, had become blurry white.

 

"No, I haven't," Lena honestly admitted.

 

"I'll show you." Kara finished the snow cone and threw the empty cup into the trash before walking to a game booth and bought a turn to play.

 

Lena stood right behind her, watching her pick up the ball from a package of three and posed a stance. Kara looked over her shoulder with a grin. "Just aim at the white rectangle and push," she said confidently, then she threw the ball.

 

It went flying, then it landed… next to the basket. Lena couldn't hold back her laughter. Kara casually took another ball and threw it off basket again. The last ball missed as well. "I thought you were going to show me something," Lena commented through her cackling.

 

"I was. That's how _not_ to play basketball," Kara shrugged, grinning. "Now you try."

 

Lena stood on the spot. She was given three balls and Kara was waiting. The ball felt heavy and strange in her palms, almost like an extraterrestrial object.

 

"Just throw?" she asked, hesitating.

 

"Aim and throw," Kara corrected, walking up to pull Lena's hands and placed them on the ball. The rough palms surprised Lena. She never expected Kara's hands to feel so thick. And warm. Really warm.

 

Lena quickly shook her head to stay focus on the basket in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she tiptoed and pushed the ball forward. It hit the board above the basket and bounced away.

 

"Try again," Kara said, giving her another ball, "Use less force."

 

Lena threw the second ball and this time it didn't reach the basket. Not hiding the disappointment, she picked up the last ball and gritted her teeth. "This is frustrating," she said.

 

"Hey, just relax." Kara walked up to stand right behind her. Before she could even say anything, Kara's arms were already around her, leading her hands to the good position. "There you go. You have a good aim, just need to use enough force."

 

The closeness was heightened in Lena's mind. She could feel Kara's faint breathing on her neck even though the blonde already stepped back. The warmth from Kara's hands still lingered, and it made Lena nervous.

 

But Lena was a master of keeping a straight face. She took a deep breath and pushed all of her nerves back to the only focus: the basket.

 

She pushed. The ball flew in the air, straight towards the basket. It hit the space inside the rectangle Bounced back and got the inner surface of the rim.

 

Then it dropped into the net.

 

Lena yelled in joy with both hands in the air. She quickly turned around and found a laughing Kara. "Did you see that? I scored!" she giggled.

 

"I saw. You did great," Kara gently tapped on Lena's shoulder and pointed over her shoulder with a grin on her face. "You better go claim your prize.”

 

The game operator handed Lena a small packing with the symbol of pirates on it. She opened it and pulled the thing out. As soon as she realized what it was, she snorted. Lena quickly covered her mouth but it was too late.

 

“This is so rude," Kara glared at the black cloth, crossing her arms. "I can't believe this. An eyepatch?"

 

Lena held up the eyepatch. "Do you want to put it on or should I?"

 

The blonde's lips split into a smile even though she tried to hold it. "You're not doing this. Come on." She chuckled and showed her palm. "Fine, give me."

 

Lena watched in amusement as Kara tied the strings of the eyepatch behind her head. The patch suited Kara perfectly, the pirate symbol with bones and a skull gave Kara a comical look. She grinned widely when Kara used her index finger to imitate a hook.

 

"I have told myself to never dress as a pirate," Kara tapped the eyepatch, laughing. "Alex would love this."

 

"Who is Alex?" Lena asked. They were now leaving the booth and strolling along the lane. "Your friend?"

 

"My sister." Lena was surprised by the information. Both her eyebrows lifted up. "Adoptive sister," Kara added.

 

That explained better. "How does it feel to have a sister?"

 

"It's like you have a friend for life who would always be there for you." Kara had a soft smile on that tugged at Lena's heartstring for some reason. "She is protective and strict, but all she does is for you. And you would do anything for her too."

 

"She sounds amazing," Lena commented longingly. It was not something she could experience for herself. Her mother had stayed human until she had Lena and she died in childbirth, leading to her becoming a vampire against her will. Lena inherited the idea of experiencing life as a human from her mother, and she planned to stick to it. On the other hand, she would never have a sibling. Lena didn't need one, she was only curious about what it felt to have one.

 

"She is." Kara nodded, then added, "Not every sister would be like her, though. I'm lucky."

 

"And your adoptive parents? How are they?"

 

The happiness in Kara's eyes shifted into a strange combination of joy and sadness. "They're great. Amazing. They love me and treat me well."

 

"Why do you sound like there's something else you want to add?"

 

Kara sighed, scratching her neck. "I can never see them as my parents. My parents are gone. Eliza and Jeremiah are great people, but they can't replace them."

 

Lena nodded. "I see. I'm glad they took you in."

 

"Me too."

 

They didn't speak for a while, kept walking among the people. It was odd to feel so calm in the middle of the roaring crowd. Lena thought she would feel out of place, but Kara being around really helped her settle her nerves.

 

"I assume that you've never been on a Ferris wheel?" Kara asked with a suggestive grin when they approached the line where people stood to wait to get on the giant cart.

 

"You've got that right," Lena arched an eyebrow, knowing well what Kara had in mind. "And?"

 

"You should try it. The view is amazing from above."

 

Lena found the idea intriguing. She shrugged, "Sure, just don't be mad that you can only see half of it."

 

It took Kara a moment to get the joke and her reaction was priceless. With an enormous eye roll, Kara pointed at the eyepatch. "I'm keeping this."

 

Lena snickered, "Go ahead. You need it more than I do." She laughed when Kara propped her hands at her hips, giving her a glare. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. That was mean."

 

Kara shook her head. "It's fine. I make jokes about my eye more than anyone. It surprises me that you have a teasing side in you, Lena."

 

"I have a lot of sides that you haven't seen yet." It wasn't a big fact considering how little they had only started spending time with each other a lot recently, but Lena had a hunch that there would be a great time coming.

 

While they were waiting in line to get on the Ferris wheel, Lena thought back on the first time they met and the present. Kara used to be distant, harsh and cautious. She didn't outright oppose something or show that she was annoyed, because that would sabotage Chief Kal's effort in building the truce, but Lena could easily sense her discomfort. When Kal-El said to her mother that everything was in the past, Lena caught the wince in Kara's eyes.

 

She wondered if Kara had ever had the thought of vengeance before she met her. When she already stood in front of the infamous Kara Zor-El, she was half-dumbfounded, half-fascinated. Kara was exactly like how Lena had imagined, appearance-wise, with the blonde braided hair, the purple-dark red scar that ran from above her left eyebrow down to her cheek.

 

Her personality was another story. It was quite unpredictable. One moment, she was calm and smiling. The next, she was already fuming. Lena understood, though, because Maxwell Lord was a pain in the ass to everyone. She had to invite him because if she didn't, he would use that as an excuse to paint the Luthors even worse. Lena had gained some reputation and trust back from the Blood Council, she couldn't risk it.

 

Lena was unaffected by his words, but seemingly Kara was. And if there was no other indication but her white-knuckle fist under the table, Lena wouldn't know for sure if Kara was angry or not. And when Kara jumped to in front of Lena when Lord lost it, Lena was confused all over again. She had been certain that Kara Zor-El would never be an ally if it wasn't for the truce. Still, Kara wanted to shield her, while being human herself.

 

Kara had been a mystery to Lena before, now she was an even bigger mystery. It wasn't until Lena's mother started having the feeding problem that Lena decided to push through the cloud of hesitation and ask her for help.

 

For the first time, Kara expressed her anger and frustration, which surprised Lena. She was cold and full of poison at that moment, and Lena's heart ached so much. The hopelessness and the shock almost made her cry in front of Kara on the spot, but years of calming herself in front of any provocation had helped her. She didn't expect Kara to help after that, but then the woman called her back and things once again changed.

 

Somehow, Lena felt at ease when she let the weak side of hers out in front of Kara. Perhaps it was because the blonde understood what it felt like to lose their family, and by that, Lena wasn't afraid of being judged or taken advantage of. The sincerity displaying in her eyes was real and easy to see. It wasn't only in the blue eye but also the white one that got damaged by Lucien.

 

Lena felt safe around Kara, as strange as that sounded. It wasn't about the physical but the emotional safety. It seemed easy to talk to Kara about things, things that Lena usually wouldn't admit to anyone else. It scared her a bit because her entire life rested on the uncertainty of the clan. Any safety in her life was fragile, but she treasured them all the same. She didn't know what the future brought, but she would hold every second of the present close to her heart.

 

Just like now, as the Ferris wheel lifted them both up in the air, Lena glued her eyes at the scenery in front of her. She was in awe of it. The sun was hot but not too bright anymore. The afternoon light filled the air, touching her skin with its heat. When she looked to her left, Kara was also watching the sun. The blue color faded slightly to blend with the orange, creating an icy blue type of glow. Lena was drawn to it by an unnamed force. She knew it was weird to stare at Kara, but she couldn’t help it. It was so pleasing to look at Kara right now.

 

Kara probably sensed the stare. She turned her face to look at Lena. For a split of a second, Lena thought of looking away, but Kara’s expression held her back. She didn’t seem weirded out or surprised. She simply returned the gaze with one of her own. And a soft smirk.

 

“What did I tell you?” Kara asked, sounding proud. “Everything looks amazing from above.”

 

“Yes, you were right.”

 

In that moment, Lena didn’t really care if her answer was meant for the scenery outside of the car or the inside.


	4. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an eventful chapter. Have fun!

❂❂❂❂❂

  
  
  
  


If there was one thing Lena could be sure about, it was that Kara was terrible at sports. Any kind of sports game or sporty skills game would make her fail so hard. Not that Lena was any better, but watching Kara fail so hard after explaining how the game worked was just epic. She couldn't stop laughing whenever Kara returned to her spot with a pout slowing growing game after game. Kara got slightly frustrated but she always had a big smile on when Lena won a prize or managed to score a point.

 

Lena won a foam plane, a clown hat, and a little stuffed dragon. Kara wanted the stuffed dragon but Lena bargained that she should at least trade with a prize that she won herself. She didn’t think it would be so hard for Kara to actually win something. She would give Kara the dragon anyway, but it was fun to watch Kara try.

 

“How strong are your arms?” Lena spotted the game where many people were lining in to use a hammer and test their strength.

 

Kara saw where she was looking and gave Lena a challenging look. “Can you guess?”

 

“Not really, but you can show me,” Lena gestured the game.

 

Kara held her eyes for a moment before shrugging. “Alright. What more can I lose anyway?” she walked to stand in line and paid the operator her turn. Lena gave her a thumb up and clapped her hands in excitement.

 

Eventually, it was Kara standing in front of the strength measurement. Lena and the audiences around yelled encouraging words when Kara picked up the hammer. The operator asked Kara’s name through the speaker and asked everyone to root for her. Kara gave Lena a look as the hammer was swung to stay on her shoulder.

 

Everyone counted one, two, three. Kara smashed the hammer on the lever. The weight flew vertically along with the designated slot and  _ clank _ , it hit the bell. The crowd threw their hands in the air, and Lena did the same. Kara screamed in victory and received the prize from the operator with a gleeful grin on her face.

 

“I did it!” Kara showed off her prize when she approached Lena. “I won one game!”

 

Lena laughed out loud as they both left the crowd and continued walking along with the fair. “I saw. You have strong arms, indeed.” She held up the stuffed dragon. “Do you want to trade now?”

 

“Let me see what it is first.” Kara opened the black plastic bag and pulled out a necklace string. There was a piece of metal hung on it, flat and oval. Lena had seen this in movies. “A dog tag? There’s a word on it.  _ ‘Ace’ _ . That is so cheesy.” Kara snickered and shook her head.

 

“You should keep it,” Lena suggested, giving Kara the dragon. “And take this too.”

 

“No. I want to trade.”

 

“Come on, you hit the bell,  _ Ace _ .” Lena refused the tag but Kara pulled her hand and placed the tag on the palm. "Kara," she drew the name out.

 

"Just take it," the blonde insisted with a smile. "Please.”

 

The last word struck Lena differently than the others, making her chest tight. She gave in and closed her palm. “Thank you.”

 

“Put it on,” Kara prompted with a grin. “Come on, why am I the only one who is wearing this silly eyepatch?”

 

“Fine, I’ll wear this.” Lena pulled the string apart and looped it around her neck. “I don’t usually have neckwear. It feels funny.” She wiggled her head back and forth. “Slightly heavy.”

 

“You look cool,” Kara commented, grinning. “ _ ‘Ace’ _ suits you more than me.”

 

They laughed and walked to the food alley, where a lot of grills were showing off their best product. Lena dropped her jaw when she saw a train of burgers next to a stall, ready to be served.

 

“I’m starving,” she said, eyeing the burger stand. “Do you want one of those?”

 

Kara whistled as she looked at the meat displayed on the grill. “Oh wow, I want two.” That made Lena laugh. She was about to walk to the stand when Kara stepped in front of her. “Hey, it's my treat. Just wait here.”

 

Lena stood idly, checking the name tag with a smile on her lips. It all seemed so natural, exchanging gifts and teasing. She couldn’t believe how quickly the relationship between her and Kara shifted, fortunately for the better. Her eyes found Kara’s back in the crowd, the smile on her lips widened. It felt a bit surreal, the floating kind of surreality, making her feet light. Her fingers absentmindedly traced along with the word on the name tag, her mind drifted freely into a goalless destination.

 

"Great, even the bloodsuckers are here."

 

Lena heard and immediately turned toward the voice. There was a group of people standing around, and it didn't take much for Lena to know they were werewolves, and she even knew they were from Tribe Tog. The distinctive tattoos that covered their hands and slowly got added higher along their arms were a dead giveaway. The Tog werewolves were famous for their big population so it was no surprise that she ran into them in a public setting.

 

Some of them looked up and found her eyes, but they didn't look away. One of them even smirked at her as if giving out a challenge. Lena knew her place so she only smiled politely at them and looked away. Still, they approached her.

 

"Aren't vampires supposed to stay away from the sun?" The werewolf with a slender figure started the conversation.

 

"Yeah, what are you doing here, pale face?"

 

Lena swallowed the provocation and disrespect in the words to turn to them and greeted, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm here with the same purpose as yours."

 

"Which is?" asked another werewolf, whose arms were quite huge. He rolled up his sleeves, showing off the bulged biceps.

 

"Enjoying the Fair of Peace, obviously," Lena shrugged, smiling. These werewolves were all larger than her. Their forms overshadowed her small figure, which was a bit intimidating, even though she knew they wouldn't do anything in public. "Don't let me get in your way. I'll just stay here."

 

The werewolves shared an amused look, which flipped Lena's stomach. They came closer, not touching her, but their aura made her step back. "How can we let you wander alone, Miss Luthor? It's not safe for you to go by yourself." One of them crouched down to  _ sniff _ at her direction. "Especially when you're still a human."

 

The disrespect escalated but Lena would not give in. She placed her hands behind her back, looked up at them. Her left thumb was ready right on the little button on the ring on her right middle finger and ring finger. "Gentlemen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I'm in a public place with people around.  _ No one _ would mess with me." Lena didn’t bring anything silver to defend herself, but she always wore her father’s double rings on her hand just in case. The rings were made of platinum steel, but with both blades of each ring, there was a line of pure silver running along their edges. That should be enough to cut deep into a werewolf’s face. But if she was precise and cut the werewolf in the throat, it might be able to poison them.

 

Her eyes glued at the werewolf, and her thumb was slowly pressing on the button. He stared down at her, the smile slowly faded.  _ Walk away _ , she pleaded in her mind,  _ turn around and go _ .

 

"What's happening here?"

 

Lena's muscles relaxed as soon as she heard Kara's voice. She kept the hand's position as Kara walked to her. The werewolves were surprised when they saw the blonde and stepped aside to let her pass. Kara stood between Lena and the werewolves with food in her hands, frowning.

 

"We were just talking," the werewolf that stood the closest to Kara shrugged, grinning. "It's a pleasant surprise to find Miss Luthor here alone."

 

"She's not alone. She's with me." Kara's voice became lower and sterner as if she was about to growl.

 

"Why are you with her?" asked another werewolf.

 

"None of your business," Kara replied as almost instantly, the werewolves took a step forward. It startled Lena that she let go of the conjure and grabbed Kara's back.

 

"Everything you do is our business," the werewolf sneered, his teeth showed. Lena could even see the fangs began to grow. "We always take care of the  _ strays _ ."

 

Even through the layer of Kara's T-shirt, Lena could feel the tension brewing under the skin. It was hot and vibrating, and it made Lena worried. She carefully lowered her hands and hid the rings from the werewolves' eyes by covering them with her left hand, but the thumb was back in position.

 

"It's time for you all to leave us alone," Lena spoke with the clear implication of danger. "If you don't, we will." She gently placed her other hand on Kara's arm, nudging her. "Come on."

 

Kara hesitated but eventually moved. The werewolves didn't follow them. Lena would definitely do something if they did. She led Kara away from the heat and they kept walking until Kara's quickened pace began to slow down.

 

Only then, Lena stopped nudging Kara and walked next to her towards the parking lot. She wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. It seemed like whatever she said would not make it better. Werewolves lived as packs, and as Kara had said, nobody wandered alone. When one did, they had declined their pack and would no longer be under anyone's protection. They were called  _ strays _ . They could gain protection back if they managed to be accepted in a pack again, but that usually never happened.

 

Kara's situation was different from the traditional definition of strays, but Lena doubted that the Tog werewolves gave a damn. Her uncle's infamous marriage with Kalya Var-El didn't occur without any scandal. Kalya had been betrothed with Irn-Tog, son of Chief Ke-Tog, right after she was born. Lena wasn't sure about the circumstances but the whole betrothed-since-birth only guaranteed a bad future ahead. No one could make sure to be happy in a forced marriage.

 

Just look at her own uncle and aunt. After the massacre, her grandfather Lachlan had tried everything to keep his son alive, and he traded his life for Lucien. Lena loved her grandfather, but she couldn't support such a sacrifice. The bloodline meant everything to Lachlan, so he was ready to keep his son from punishment in every possible way. Lucien didn't walk out of it unpunished, though. He had been declared to be not worthy of the bloodline he carried and forced to drink enchanted werewolf blood so that he would lose the powers. Somehow he managed to marry another vampire from another region, Lillian and had a son, Lex. Lena loved and cared about Lex, but she had not enough powers to pardon him back into the vampire society even though he was innocent of his father's crime. In Lena's rare visits, Lex always expressed the desire to be accepted back into the vampire society. And he also told Lena how unhappy he was with his father.

 

A forced marriage promised a miserable future. Perhaps it was why Var-El denounced the betroth and let Kalya marry Lucien.

 

Lena wasn't sure if this marriage was a mutual thing, because she recalled how angry her grandfather had been upon hearing it. But according to her mother, Lachlan never outright detested Kalya. In fact, Kalya was widely accepted in Luthor Clan as the wife of Master Lucien Luthor. Even Lena remembered how nice Aunt Kalya had been to her.

 

Somehow, a thing that seemed to be hopeful and good turned into a tragedy. Kalya and her entire tribe were slaughtered, Lucien threw his life away and got denounced from the bloodline. The rivalry between the races had always been tense, after that it got worse. Lena’s attempts to create a truce started to work, thanks to Chief Kal's cooperation, but it was still a long way to go.

 

"Did they do anything to you?" Kara asked, facing Lena finally when they stood right next to the car. The anger had disappeared in Kara's eyes. Now there were worries.

 

"No, they didn't. And believe me, they really can't do anything," Lena reassured Kara and picked an empty bench to sit on. "It's a public place. They wouldn't dare."

 

"You can't be sure," Kara didn't approach yet. She was seriously troubled by the previous incident. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

 

"It's okay. I understand," Lena tapped on the bench. "Come here," she said to a hesitating Kara.

 

The blonde eventually joined her, putting the food down. She still had a slight frown on between her brows. "We aren't all like that," she said as she unwrapped the package of the burger. "Assholes, I mean."

 

Lena nodding knowingly. "I know. Both you and your cousin are kind people." After a pause, she asked, "Are you okay? What they said about you earlier…" She trailed off to not repeating the word to Kara.

 

"They were right, though." Kara shrugged, "I'm a stray."

 

"You're not. You belong to Tribe El."

 

Kara sighed, adjusting her grip on the burger without taking a bite. “Let me ask you something: What would tell you that the werewolf is from tribe El?”

 

“The symbol tattoo on the nape of their neck,” Lena answered and immediately realized what Kara was trying to say. “Not having the tattoo doesn’t make you any less of an El.”

 

“But it would always keep me out of being an accepted El,” Kara said so quietly as if she was whispering. “I can delude myself into thinking that I'm accepted and one day I will become a werewolf for real, but the truth is still there. I'm an outcast." Kara's voice broke slightly when she bowed her head.

 

Lena heard her heart stop and she put the burger down immediately to move herself toward Kara like she was gravity. Her arms reached out, forming a hug, but she stopped.

 

Kara was trembling. It broke something in Lena’s chest. She hadn't expected to see Kara so vulnerable. Not being accepted was a horrible thing to go through. Lena had seen it in Lex, and now she witnessed it in Kara.

 

Lena crouched down in front of her and sat on her heels. Slowly, she reached out and touched Kara's hand. The trembling reduced slightly but Kara didn’t move.

 

"Kara, look at me,” she spoke, inviting. And she waited patiently until Kara looked up. There were tears in both of her eyes. “What or who you are is up to you to decide. No one else. Screw those idiots. They do not know you or your life, their words don’t weigh that much.”

 

Kara blinked, her lips quivered as if she was trying to form a smile. “You don’t know me or my life either, Lena. No offense.”

 

“No, that’s the truth,” Lena knowingly nodded. “I haven’t known you for long. But there’s one thing I know.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You suck at carnival games.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened and then she argued. “Hey, I won High Strike.”

 

“You suck at all carnival games but one,” Lena rephrased with a smile on her lips. At the same time, Kara smiled too. “You are kind, brave and strong, Kara."

 

"How do you know for sure?"

 

"It doesn't take me long to see that," Lena squeezed Kara’s hand gently. “I trust you to be the person I see in you."

 

The blue and white eyes held the gaze with Lena for a moment before Kara replied, "Are you always this naive?"

 

Lena smiled up at Kara and saw that there was a strand of hair that got on Kara’s left side of the face. She reached up with the other hand and pushed the strand away. Kara's white eye stared blankly at her, confused. Lena trailed her eyes across the scar, observing it in a closeness that she hadn't done before. It was mildly deep and clean, one line running from above her eyebrow down to her eye that somehow didn’t cut too deep into her lid and then continued to run down across her cheekbone. It looked dark red from a distance but when she could see it close like this, the scar appeared to be slightly purple.

 

"Maybe," Lena muttered softly, lowering her hand. Kara still stared at her with a serious look in her eyes. "It might sound naive to you, but I have faith in my instincts. That’s what got me to exactly where I am now.”

 

“In front of me?” Kara asked, as serious as can be.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered truthfully, quirking up a corner of her lips. “Right in front of you.”

 

“You know that doesn't make sense, right?” Kara slightly shook her head with a faint smile. She sat straight up and glanced down at the burger. "We should pay attention to the burgers now. My stomach is growling."

 

Lena laughed and sat next to Kara. They both ate the burger and discussed the weather, the food, the carnival and the city. They didn't mention the uncertainty of Lena's mother's fate, the annoyance coming from the Tog werewolves, the conflict that had sparked the tragedy of two families. They simply talked. Like ordinary friends.

  
  
  


❂❂❂❂❂

  
  
  
  


There was something different about Lena. Kara couldn't put it into words or even know how to imagine what it was. She just knew there was something different.

 

The moment Lena looked into Kara's dead eye, Kara would never forget it. There had been many people who observed Kara's scar at a close distance, but no one had made Kara so nervous as when Lena wiped the strand of hair out of her face. She had no clue if it was because this was the first time Lena was this close to her or it was because there was any other reason. Kara could recall how surprised she was when she first looked into Lena’s eyes and realized their color was green. They caught her by surprise once again when Lena was busy staring at the scar. The intensity pooling in the color that looked almost crystal blue, no longer the generic green. Kara could smell the faint perfume from Lena’s hand, and it gave birth to a warm, tender beat in her chest that refused to let her gaze wander away from the woman in front of her.

 

Lena had said her instincts brought her to exactly where she was at the moment. The woman probably didn’t mean anything literal, but Kara took it into her own heart and took the most actual moment into consideration.

 

_ “Right in front of you.” _

 

Somehow the idea of their choices in life led to that specific moment amused Kara. She had to keep hiding the smile on the way back to the Luthor mansion so that Lena wouldn’t think there was something wrong with her. Maybe there was truly something wrong with her.

 

Kara called Alex that night after taking a shower. No, she took a  _ bath _ . Kara hadn’t taken a bath for a long time and she shouldn’t pass up the opportunity of using the grand bathtub in the guestroom. It did make her feel a lot better when she flopped down on the bed with the dampened hair.

 

_ “You sound like you’re having a good time there,” _ Alex said after Kara had finished telling her about what happened in Skystead.

 

“Why do you say that?” Kara slightly frowned, surprised.

 

_ “Your voice sounds so excited. The last time you called me from Skystead, you were casual about everything and you said you couldn’t wait to leave.” _ Alex’s snickering could be heard.

 

“I am  _ not _ excited,” Kara quickly argued, her face burned a little. “I’m just telling you what I’ve been doing here.”

 

_ “Yeah, yeah. You flew first-class back to Skystead. You’re staying at a mansion. You hang out with a rich vampire at a carnival. That’s not a business trip, Kara. That’s a vacation.” _ Alex laughed louder.

 

Kara wanted to counter with proof but she realized Alex was right. She had only been doing entertaining things since she came back here. There was no argument. “We still haven’t figured out if my blood could actually help Lena’s mom or not, and we have nothing else to do but wait.”

 

Alex hummed, the amusement was dripping from her tone.  _ “Are you and Lena Luthor start speaking French now?” _

 

“What?”

 

_ “You keep saying ‘oui’.” _ Alex laughed at her own joke, which was funnier than the joke itself, but Kara wasn’t entertained.

 

“What are you trying to say?” Kara asked, half-annoyed.

 

_ "I thought you hated Lena Luthor. Now you're quite cozy with her." _

 

"We are not  _ cozy _ , okay. We're friends. She's my friend." Kara knew she and Lena had talked about being friends, but admitting it to Alex made it more real. Thus it felt a little odd to Kara.

 

Alex didn't reply right away. It took her a few seconds to say,  _ "I'm happy for you." _

 

"Why?"

 

_ "You and a Luthor being friends is the last thing I expect. Or anyone." _

 

"Why?" Kara repeated herself, even though she already has answers on her own.

 

_ "An El and a Luthor's marriage caused a tragedy. Maybe another El and another Luthor’s friendship can build something better.” _

 

It didn’t occur like that in Kara’s mind, but when Alex put it that way, the situation struck Kara in a whole new way. Her tongue tied and her throat went dry. Suddenly, Kara couldn’t find anything to say. She stuttered a few incoherent words before being able to form a sentence. “It’s nothing like that.”

 

_ “What do you mean ‘nothing like that’? You literally just said Lena Luthor was your friend.” _

 

“Yes but I don’t plan to  _ build _ something. I just-” Kara took a sharp breath, trying to arrange her thoughts together. “We simply have a mutual friendship. There’s nothing more out of it.”

 

_ “Why not?” _ Alex’s voice softened.  _ “It could be something that you’ve been looking for.” _

 

“Like what, Alex?”

 

_ “Peace.” _

 

Kara shook her head even though Alex wouldn’t be able to see it. The words that came out of her lips were automatic and sterner than she wanted. “Peace is bullshit.”

 

_ “Kara…” _

 

“No, Alex. Stop speaking like a therapist to me. I’ve heard them blabber year after year about how I should find peace. I don’t need an abstract, soul-searching, hypothetical nonsense to be fine.”

 

Kara didn’t mean to sound like an ass, but she was sick of hearing everyone telling her what to do, how to feel, what she should look forward to. It was her life, her nightmares, her world. She didn’t need a backseat driver. Kara had control over herself. Why could nobody understand it?

 

_ “I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean to sound like a therapist. I know I can never understand what you’re going through. I was just trying to help.” _

 

Alex sounded so guilty. It made Kara feel guilty too. She didn’t want their chat to turn out like this. Not pressing a sigh, Kara replied, “I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

 

_ “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have brought that up. But I’m happy to hear that your time there is positive.” _

 

Kara thought of Lena and her tenderness when Kara felt weak and powerless. Maybe Lena was feeling sorry. Or maybe she was just being kind. “It’s still a business trip.”

 

_ “Okay, it is. You have to admit that you enjoy this  _ business trip _ too.” _

 

“Fine. I do enjoy it.”

 

_ “Remember to send me a picture of you wearing an eyepatch later. I’m gonna go out with some friends tonight so I think I should hang up soon.” _

 

Kara darted her eyes at the counter next to the bed, where she put the eyepatch before taking a bath. “I will. Have fun, Alex.”

 

_ “Love you.” _

 

“Love you too.”

 

Kara let the phone drop on the bed and placed one arm on her eyes. She felt a little exhausted inside. The talk with Alex, though ended nicely, had reminded her of the time she used to go to the therapist when she was a child.

 

It was a hard time, obviously, and the Danvers did their best to help her. Yet, the nightmares and the triggers kept making it worse for Kara to go to school, she had to take a year off to go to see a therapist.

 

It didn’t start out well. Kara was triggered when she first met the therapist, Dr. Campbell. All it was because he was wearing a black shirt and pants, exactly like how Lucien dressed. She didn’t remember much of what happened exactly. Eliza told her that she dropped down on the floor and froze for twenty minutes, clutching her chest. It was one of the bad days. Kara refused to see him again after that.

 

The second therapist, Dr. Baker, was a woman. She was nice, and Kara had a good feeling about her because she had a very soothing voice. They had a few sessions together with few talks and Kara only answered her questions vaguely. Even at a young age, Kara understood that her heritage and her family’s race were a secret to the outside world. She didn’t want to tell or share it with anyone who might not appreciate it. Dr. Baker tried her best, yet Kara gave her nothing. Four months later, she asked about the scar. Kara stopped coming to her after that day.

 

From the third therapist on, Kara couldn’t remember the details. She only recalled deciding to stop coming after a while, and eventually, she no longer went to therapy. The last therapist, though, left an impression in her. Unfortunately, a bad one.

 

Kara was fifteen years old, sitting in front of the old man with  _ Dr. _ in front of his name on the desk, listening to him preaching about how important it was, to be honest with him. She told him a part of the truth, and he accused her of lying. He said she was  _ ‘looking for attention’ _ , that she was  _ ‘having a hard time to deal with puberty because of the scar’ _ , and the final nail on the coffin was that she  _ ‘made the trauma up to feel important while dealing with being adopted’ _ . It took Kara every ounce of blood to not punch him in the face.

 

She had stopped believing in therapy since then. There was one positive thing out of the seemingly endless trips to the therapy was that she always walked across a dog shelter. Kara always dropped by to volunteer and occasionally joined the people there to rescue abandoned dogs. That was how she realized she always felt better with animals, especially dogs. And she focused on studying, doing her best to learn more about dogs and wolves. Then she became a zoo caretaker.

 

Spending time with the dogs and then wolves really did something great for her. They never asked, never pried, never judged. They looked at her the way she wanted to be seen: someone others could count on. The sorry eyes others gave her, though with good intentions, suffocated her to death. Nobody understood how she felt, and the dogs didn't either, but Kara always preferred to be with the animals. With them, she felt like she belonged somewhere at least.

 

Now Kara realized why she felt something different from Lena. The look that Lena had given her in the parking lot, it was exactly like how the wolves gave her. A pure but curious gaze, without any personal opinion and judgment. A look. A  _ real _ look. Kara had felt seen by the wolves, and now she felt seen by Lena.

 

How did that happen, though? She genuinely couldn't understand. How could Lena do that to her in such a short period of time, while the people who raised her, took care of her, spent time with her couldn't? Was that a vampire charm that exuded from Lena even when she was still a human? Kara was so confused and frankly, slightly scared.

 

The dogs and wolves didn't have soft touches, bright laughter, or know how to tuck her hair. The vulnerability that Kara had let the animals see was now presented in front of someone Kara had freshly built a weird connection with. Animals wouldn't turn on her or make her feel worthless. What would it be with Lena?

 

A sudden sound startled her. Kara jumped up on the bed and froze for a moment before she realized it was just someone knocking on the door. "Who's there?" she asked.

 

"It's me, Lena. Can I come in?"

 

_ Lena. _ Kara quickly looked down at herself and groaned when she realized she was still in the bathrobe. Consciously closing the hems together as if Lena could see through the door, she replied, "Just a second."

 

Kara sprinted left and right in panic at first, when she rushed into the bathroom to get new clothes. When she realized she hadn't brought in fresh clothes because she wanted to sleep in the bathrobe, Kara mentally cursed herself and walked to the door. The suitcase was under the bed, locked and neatly arranged. She hated it if she had to dress in a hurry. Pulling the belt to secure it around her waist, Kara opened the door.

 

Lena's eyes widened a little at her sight. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

 

"No, I just took a bath. Did something happen?" Kara asked, slightly worried.

 

Lena's lips split into a grin. "We've got the results."

 

Kara didn't take the information at first, then she did and gasped. "What? Already?"

 

"Yes. Your blood doesn't leave any bad effects on the subjects. The lab just called me that they would test again tomorrow with a new sample of your blood, but they were positive about this." Lena nearly yelled, her feet bounced. She looked like a child. "My mother can be saved!"

 

Kara's jaws dropped. "Wow! That's amazing!"

 

" _ You're _ amazing!" Lena rushed up to Kara and before Kara could react, Lena's arms already looped around her neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so  _ so _ much!"

 

The sudden body contact made Kara freeze. It was a lot for her to take in. The warmth, the skin, the force, the scent, the softness of Lena's front, all of them smacked across Kara's face. She had no idea what to do but keeping herself balance.

 

As if sensing the stiffness, Lena immediately pulled back, her cheeks bright. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Did I offend you? I didn't mean to! I was just so happy that I forgot my manners. I'm really sorry." Her hands waved around as her face became redder and redder. It was genuine and honestly, quite endearing that Kara slowly melted away from the freeze.

 

"It's okay," she said, reaching out to calm the woman. "I was only a little surprised. No harm is done."

 

Lena still looked like a kid who was caught being a vase. She scratched her neck. "I usually behave better."

 

"I know. But this is great news, you have the right to be joyful." Kara smiled. In her ears, the beats of her heart were still drumming fast. It wasn't a bad feeling that made her heart so. It was definitely something good. "I'm not annoyed or offended."

 

Lena sighed out a nervous smile, nodding. "Okay, I believe you. But I need to ask now: would you mind if I hug you?"

 

Kara didn't answer, she simply spread her arms and waited. Deep inside, she wanted to check if the good feeling that Lena left her just a few seconds ago was real or not.

 

Lena slowly walked into her embrace, one hand around her neck and the other under her arm. It was different from the recent impulsive hug, and Kara sensed the disappointment in the twist of her chest. Yet when Lena's face fit into the crook of her neck, Kara instantly realized she didn't care how Lena hugged her. It felt good either way.

 

Kara's hands could feel the curves of Lena's back, the texture of her shirt, the softness that seemed to glow from the woman. She closed her eyes and let herself be drowned in the comfortable scent from Lena's hair and body. The woman's hands slowly ran on Kara's back, gently wrapping her in a new source of heat. It was something Kara hadn't had for such a long time. A decent and comforting hug.

 

They stayed that way for a while. Kara didn't feel the need to let go, as long as she still left the arms holding tightly around her. Lena whispering  _ thank you _ into her ear, again and again, and again. Kara felt like every breath she took, she was breathing in the gratitude from Lena.

 

Eventually, Lena's arms loosened. Kara stepped back from the comfortable warmth, with an easy smile on her lips. "I'm glad it worked," she said.

 

Lena shifted on her feet, left and right, with her hands behind her back. "But are you okay?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"If your blood can help my mom, it means that you're -  _ you know _ \- lycanpire."

 

Kara quietly gasped. She had forgotten about that. It felt weird to know about it, but not in a negative way. At least she knew why she never shed her skin. "Right," she muttered, the smile faded on her face, "I can deal with that later."

 

"I'm sorry, Kara."

 

The guilt watered down in Lena's eyes made Kara want to laugh and tell her that everything was fine just to wipe that look off her face, but she didn't want to say something she wasn't sure of. Still, there was one thing she knew she could do.

 

Kara gave Lena the most genuine smile she could muster and spoke from the bottom of her heart. "Thank you."

 

"Why would you thank me?"

 

"For doing your best. Maybe being a lycanpire isn't what I want, but I also don't want you to lose anyone. So be it."

 

Lena exhaled heavily. She walked forward and grabbed Kara's hand with both of her own. "I'm here for you, whenever you need me." The tight squeeze felt almost like Lena's hands wrapped around Kara's heart.

 

Kara nodded. "Okay," she replied and pulled back. "It's late. You should get rest. Tomorrow is a big day."

 

Lena wished her  _ goodnight _ and left with a lingering smile. Kara closed the door, leaning against it to let out a long and heavy sigh. Then she dropped to her knees, feeling like life was leaving her. Each gulp of air she took pained her in the throat, the nose, the chest. Kara had to lower herself as close to the ground as possible and she just stayed there as the tears crawling out of her eyes. The sob was quiet and Kara silently let it take over her. Then tiredness and sleep reigned.

  
  


____________

  
  
  


The scream woke Kara up. It took her a moment to realize it was her own voice. Frowning, she slowly moved until her legs could stretch on the hard carpet floor. She had slept right next to the door the entire night and now her neck was sore as hell. Kara groaned when she pushed herself up. A few coughs kicked off from her throat, which reminded her that there was a consequence for crying to sleep. Kara staggered towards the bed and flopped herself down.

 

Kara woke up again when she heard the knockings. She didn’t realize she had fallen asleep. Pulling the hems of her robe together, she walked to the door, gently tilted her head left and right to ease the ache in her neck. Kara opened the door and met with the usual girl.

 

“Good morning, Miss Zor-El.” Her eyes widened in shock. “Oh, Lord. Are you okay, Miss?”

 

“Good morning. Yes, I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

 

“You look… a little tired.” The girl winced.

 

“I’m fine,” Kara insisted and added, “I’ll be downstairs soon.”

 

Only when Kara had a good look of herself in the bathroom mirror that she understood the girl’s reaction. Her eyes were swollen. Well, her right eye was. The left one usually looked slightly swollen anyway. She washed her face several times, hoping that her face would look slightly better. Then she had to get herself out of the bathrobe and into something decent.

 

Lena wasn’t in the dining room when Kara reached there. Turned out she was in Laura’s room. Kara quickly finished her meal and went to Laura’s room. The door was open. She could hear the sound of Lena and Laura talking, laughing. She could even smell the coffee.

 

"Kara, come in, please." Laura greeted her immediately. Kara was about to knock on the door but she heard Laura and walked in with a smile. Lena was sitting next to the bed with a cup of coffee in her hand, also looking up at Kara.

 

"Good morning, Laura. Good morning, Lena." Kara came to the foot of the bed, keeping a proper distance.

 

"Did you sleep well?" asked Lena. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

 

“I have. I want to check up on Laura.” She looked at the vampire on the bed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m feeling slightly better.” Laura smiled tiredly. “Thanks to you, Kara. You saved my life.” Feeling like saying something would ruin the moment, Kara only bowed slightly. “I heard about your little trip to Feast of Peace.”

 

“Oh no, mother. Please don’t embarrass me,” Lena covered her face with one hand, grinning.

 

Kara glanced at Lena and caught the sight of the ball chains between the collars of her shirt.  _ She’s still wearing the dog tag. _ Somehow it pleased Kara. “What can she possibly do to embarrass you?”

 

Laura laughed. The sound was nice to hear, though the exhaustion could still be heard in it. “I was going to tell you how much Lena loved the prizes that she won from the carnival.”

 

“That’s not embarrassing,” Kara gave Lena a confused look.

 

“Wait for it,” Lena rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m surprised Lena didn’t get any bacon wrapped corn.” Laura nudged her daughter’s arm. “Lena always looks so cute while eating that.”

 

“Really?” Kara crossed her arms, amused. “The fest is still there today. Do you wanna go and grab some?”

 

Lena glared at the both of them. “She’s just messing with you, Kara.”

 

“Probably, but Lena can never resist some good bacon wrapped corns. I had that all the time during the pregnancy, and she’s the dish’s biggest fan.” Laura laughed. "I remember one day she went back to the hotel from the fair in Metropolis with greasy fat all over her face. Fred told me how you even tried to buy the stall.."

 

"Mother!" Lena gasped, then quickly turned to Kara. "I was five and a half!"

 

"And you were hyperactive after ice cream that entire night. One moment you were in bed, the next you were running up and down the stairs screaming 'I am the fastest girl alive!’."

 

Kara snickered, "Now  _ I _ can't wait to see you like that, Lena."

 

“She was naked,” Laura teasingly added.

 

"That’s it!" Lena’s jaw dropped. She jumped out of the chair and said to both of them, "I'm going to go to the lab and see how they're doing. You two can stay here and embarrass me behind my back." She walked backward out of the room with the coffee cup, making a peace sign as she left the space.

 

Kara had to chuckle at that. She sat down on the same chair Lena had been sitting on earlier and asked Laura, "So, how is it going to be next? Do you need to bite me?"

 

Laura winced, "I don't think I'm strong enough to do that. And I don't think you would like to be bitten either. I will just drink from a cup or something." The vampire smiled sadly. "Keeping me from going feral."

 

Kara frowned, "Do you know why this is happening to you?"

 

Laura's face darkened for a moment then she stared at Kara with a different vibe hindering behind the dark red color. "I might."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Do you care about my daughter?"

 

The question took Kara by surprise. She frowned, sitting straighter and replayed it in her mind a few times to make sure she didn't hear it false. "I do," she said quietly as if speaking louder to startle her.

 

"How much?"

 

Kara's breathing became slightly faster. No one had ever questioned this. Not even Kara herself. How much did she care about Lena? She wasn't familiar with the concept of caring about Lena just yet and now she had to say how much. She was rather confused.

 

But she wasn't confused by telling the truth, no matter how new it was to her. “More than I intended.”

 

A tender smile spread on Laura’s lips. “You don’t know how happy that makes me feel.”

 

This time Kara stated a question, “Why did you ask me that?”

 

“Because I want to make sure that I can trust you with Lena.”

 

Kara chuckled ludicrously. “Why would you trust me, of all people, your daughter?”

 

"Because you're the only person who can bring her far away from here."

 

The answer surprised Kara. She couldn't fathom the meaning and had to ask. "What do you mean? Isn’t this her home?”

 

“No,” Laura shook her head slowly. “I didn’t raise her here. Only the family of the next Clan Master has to be here. It used to be my brother and should have been his family. But you already know what happened, and I had to bring Lena here.”

 

“She still grew up here.” Kara had no idea why she was even debating this subject with Laura. Lena herself had already said how she didn’t feel belonged.

 

“But she wants the world out there. I’m her mother, I know. Lena only stays here for the truce and now for me. If she could, she would have left this place a long time ago.” Laura gripped Kara’s hand suddenly, almost making Kara jump. “Please, don’t let her stuck here.”

 

Kara gulped, putting her hand on Laura’s. “You will get better and Lena won’t have to stay.”

 

There was a twist on Laura’s face, it struck in Kara’s chest in an alarming way. “Just promise me, Kara. Promise me that you would bring her with you if something bad happens.”

 

_ Bad? _ The worries doubled down on Kara’s chest. Laura was speaking unclearly, but the urgency was visible. She wanted Lena to leave. “You said you might know why this was happening to you. What is it?”

 

“Poison,” said Laura surely. “Bane of Blood. It keeps the victim from feeding.”

 

“Why haven’t you told Lena about this?”

 

“Because nobody knows about it,” Laura gritted her teeth, “Apart from my family.”

 

Kara gasped, “Are you saying that someone from your family did this to you?” The idea made Kara physically sick. Family was the strongest bond to her. Thinking that your own family wanted to hurt you actually offended her.

 

The vampire’s face became grim. “Only that I don’t know which.”

 

“You must tell Lena,” Kara insisted, “If they did this to you, they would do to her too.”

 

“This poison can only affect vampires. She’s safe as human.” Laura’s voice broke. “So please, get her out of here as far as possible. She can’t become Master.”

 

“Then I have to tell her about this.”

 

“No. I know Lena. She would even get more determined to be the Master to challenge the one who wanted to hurt her. She demanded a duel with Maxwell Lord to kick him off the Blood council, for crying out loud.” Laura let out a proud but sad chuckle. “My daughter is fierce but she’s so reckless. Without me, no one would protect her.”

 

“I will,” Kara answered without thinking. It surprised her at first, then she realized how truthful it was. Kara would protect Lena, not because it was the right thing, but it was what she wanted to do. “But you won’t die.”

 

“I’m afraid it’s not the case. This person used our own family poison against us, they would stop at nothing.”

 

“It’s your family poison, then you must know the antidote, right?”

 

“That’s the thing. There is no antidote.” Laura sighed. She looked defeated, totally the opposite from when Lena was still in the room. “The final symptoms are showing. I’m feeling better, which is the last stage. I won’t go feral but I will die. There’s no hope.”

 

“The poison doesn’t stop my blood, does it? That is hope.” Kara could never, even in a million years, imagine that she was trying to convince someone else of having hope. She had given up on hope for so long. What was happening to her? Why couldn’t she bare the thought of Laura losing the battle with this horrid and vile assassination attempt? Why did she care so much? “ _ I _ am hope. Lycanpire or whatever I am right now, I will not let Lena lose you.”

 

Laura smiled. Her smile was weak but bright. “I’m so happy that the past didn’t deform your spirit, Kara Zor-El. My daughter is lucky to have you.”

 

“She will be luckier to have you around,” Kara softly argued. She hated how Laura was practically saying goodbye and without her daughter.

 

“But if I’m not anymore, I hope you can be there for her. Promise me, Kara. Promise me that you would not let whoever this is hurt her.”

 

Kara gulped and said, “I promise.”

 

“Good,” Laura nodded.

 

Kara was about to ask more when she saw Laura's expression changed and then the footsteps could be heard from the other end of the hall. Lena and the people from the lab were approaching with tools and medical equipment.

 

"I'm back," Lena greeted with a grin. "Miss me?”

 

“Very,” said Laura with a joyful tone. Kara admired the way Laura could hide her real emotions just to make Lena less worried and happy. “I always miss you, Lena.”

 

The green-eyed girl glanced back and forth between her mother and Kara as the people from the lab were setting up the equipment. “What is happening here?”

 

“I’m expressing my motherly love to you, my sweet baby.”

 

Lena made a face at Kara. “Did you do something to her? She’s a Hallmark card.”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Kara stepped away from the bed, not looking into Lena’s eyes. She felt like she was lying to her. The guilt was already growing under her skin and making her uncomfortable.

 

“Sure,” Lena didn’t sound convinced. She took up the spot in the chair again and glared lovingly at her mother. “And you, please stop talking to me like I’m five years old. I’m a grown woman. Stop embarrassing me in front of my only friend.”

 

A few snickers could be heard from the people from the lab. Lena didn’t seem to mind making fun of herself in that moment. And it was a funny joke.

 

Yet, Kara had to discreetly wipe away the tear in her eyes. She didn’t say anything when she sat down on another chair and had her blood extracted so that Laura could feed. She didn’t say anything when Laura sent her a grateful look over Lena’s head and mouthed  _ thank you _ .

 

She didn’t say anything so that Lena could have the time with her mother, which seemed to run out at any second.

 

And she didn’t say anything when Lena rushed into her arms in that afternoon after everyone had tried their best to revive Laura. All she could do was letting Lena cry into her chest, with a growing need of finding out the culprit of this immense loss, which sadly now they both shared.


	5. Protection

❂❂❂❂❂

  
  
  


The funeral preparation made things busy. Kara didn’t know how things happened in a traditional vampire funeral but obviously, there was a lot to be done. The vampires who worked for the Luthors did everything at their highest speed. Literally. Kara had seen vampires moving before, but they were now only blurred streaks running across the mansion and the yard.

 

Everything was pacing up.

 

Kara didn’t feel like she should be around, but she knew she couldn’t leave. Her biggest concern was Lena. She hadn’t left her room since Kara brought her to the bedroom last night after she fell asleep in her arms, exhausted with a tear-stained face. Kara had come into the room several times during the day, bringing food, water, and sometimes just her presence, but Lena never touched anything.

 

Kara knew what Lena was going through right now, and she knew Lena needed time. Everyone needed their time to grieve. It had taken Kara years to live with it well enough so that she wouldn’t cry every time she thought about it.

 

She pushed the bedroom door open again, carefully looking into the place where the heavy atmosphere could be sensed easily. Lena was still on her bed, buried under layers of blankets. The only body part she allowed others to see was the top of her head, black hair spreading on the big pillow.

 

Kara sat down on the edge of the bed trying not to let all of her weight disturb Lena’s rest. Her eyes trailed on Lena’s head down to her shoulders that were hidden under the thick blanket. “Lena,” she called out softly, “are you awake?” Lena didn’t move. “I will open the windows, okay?”

 

The room already felt slightly fresher as soon as she pushed against the frame. The sunlight finally got to get into space, bringing in some positive heat. She took in a deep breath and turned around to look at Lena. She walked over to her and crouched down on the side where Lena’s face would be.

 

“Lena,” Kara spoke, gently playing a hand on the bedside. “You have to get up.”

 

The woman under the blanket moved a little, and her head lifted up. Kara patiently waited until Lena showed her face. Her eyes were buffing with dark circles and even some tears were still in them. Her gaze was unfocused, then it shifted to Kara’s face. “Tell me," Lena demanded, her voice was shallow and broken. “When will it stop hurting?"

 

The question plunged deep into Kara's chest. She crouched down lower and stared into the eyes that had been crying for the entire night. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

 

Lena huffed, groaning. She sniffed. The sound was rough and stuck. "It wasn't supposed to be like this," she mumbled, "I was supposed to save her."

 

"You did your best, Lena." Kara moved closer and tucked some hair away from the woman's face.

 

"Not good enough," Lena added and then covered her face with both hands. "What should I do?"

 

Kara carefully peeled Lena's hands off her face, wiping the tears just ran down from her eye and answered, "You keep moving forward."

 

"I can't," Lena sobbed miserably.

 

"Yes, you can," Kara insisted, holding Lena's in her palms. "Look at me." Puffy green eyes met hers slowly. "Your mother lives in you now. Death can't take that away from you. Honor her memories. Defy loss. Fight hard for what you love and believe in."

 

"I don't feel like fighting," Lena muttered quietly.

 

Kara climbed on the bed and pulled Lena into her chest. The woman dropped into her arms like jelly, soft and without resistance. "It's okay. I've got your back. I'd be right next to you. I'll fight with you."

 

"It hurts, Kara. So much."

 

"I know. I got you." Kara rubbed Lena's back, gently rocking her like her mother used to do whenever Kara was in pain. "It will pass."

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before knockings were heard from the door. Lena turned around and with a raspy voice, she allowed the person from the other side in.

 

It was Fred. He bowed to them and said, "Miss Luthor, your great uncle's family is here. Should I let them in just yet?"

 

Kara could feel the shift in Lena. She arched her back up and answered, "Yes. Tell them I'd be down there soon."

 

After Fred had left, Lena sighed and turned to Kara. "Listen, I know you're not fond of vampires and my family, I'll arrange you a place to stay in the city-"

 

"Don't," Kara interrupted. Even though Lena was right, Kara refused to leave her side. Especially at this moment, Lena was still drowning in grief, she would be vulnerable to danger. "I'm fine. I can handle it. Just do what you need to do.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked carefully. Kara didn’t think Lena would have the mind to worry about this but it warmed her heart up so much. The idea of seeing Lena's family, including the vampire that had murdered her family, made her uneasy, but Kara believed she was strong enough to handle it. The one who needed to be taken care of was Lena.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena nodded and climbed off the bed. Kara stood right next to her, ready to help if she needed but Lena made it to the bathroom alone.

 

Kara awkwardly shifted to the door, feeling like she shouldn't stick around when suddenly Lena asked from the bathroom, "Would you help me with the preparation if you don’t mind?" Green eyes drooped down. "I don't want anyone else to see me like this.”

 

“Of course. What can I do?”

 

“I need to take a shower first. Can you get me a dress from the closet over there? Thank you.” Lena pointed toward the big closet in the other corner of the room and turned to the sink and washed her face.

 

Kara approached the closet, opened it and paused. “Which dress do you prefer?” she asked as her eyes trailed along a line of fancy dresses.

 

“Just pick a black one and place it on the bed, please,” answered Lena from behind. “Can you get me something light to eat too? I don’t think I can handle anything with an empty stomach.”

 

"Sure thing."

 

Kara ran her hand to the nearest black dress section and pulled out one. It had long sleeves, a shallow cut from the neck and it had below the knee length. It was simple and elegant. Suitable for a funeral.

 

When she returned with an egg sandwich, Lena had already taken her shower and was standing in front of her bed, eyes down at the dress in silence. She was still in the bathrobe, her hair was still dampened.

 

Kara placed the plate down on the table and walked to Lena. "Is everything okay? You don't like it?"

 

"I went to Europe once," Lena said, not answering the question. "Visiting a great grandmother. She taught me how to make a dress. I made one for my mother." She crouched down and ran her fingers along the dress' length. "I was going to give it to her on her next birthday."

 

"Is this the dress?"

 

Lena nodded and looked at Kara with tears in her eyes. "Now she can't wear it anymore."

 

Kara wiped the tears on Lena's face with her thumb, and asked, "Should I get you another one?"

 

“No.” Lena shook her head. “My mother would want me to wear it.”

 

“Okay.” Kara saw how water was still dripping from Lena’s hair and offered, “Would you mind if I dry your hair?” Lena shook her head.

 

Kara brought out the hairdryer from the bathroom and began to gently blow-dry the back of Lena’s head. She used the other hand to ruffle the locks and untangle them slowly. The smell of shampoo was thicker than usual, and it carried a sense of dread with it. The warm air caused goosebumps along Lena’s neck. Neither of them said anything for a while until Lena’s hair was finally dry enough and Kara returned the hairdryer into the bathroom.

 

When she came back, Kara nearly tripped on her feet when her eyes laid upon a nearly naked Lena who had dropped the bathrobe and stood in her bare skin. She was wearing a bra and underwear, so she wasn’t entirely naked, but Kara turned around to not inspect anything more. Kara’s heart paced up and her cheeks burned at the unexpected exposure of Lena’s skin even though it didn’t mean anything.

 

“Are you finished?” Kara asked after the longest five minutes of her life.

 

“Almost. Can you help me with the zipper?”

 

Kara took a deep breath and slowly turned around to find Lena’s back was showing to her, the dress neatly hugging her body. The white pale skin was smooth to look at, and Kara was afraid to let her fingers touch it. She carefully held the dress with one hand, the zipper with the other and slowly pulled it up, trying not to have it stuck on Lena’s skin.

 

_ She smells so good. _

 

Kara cleared her throat to kick herself out of the moment she shamelessly let herself enjoy Lena’s existence in such a physical way. Her cheeks got even hotter as she stepped backward. “Done,” she muttered.

 

Lena sent her a tired smile over the shoulder. “Thank you. I really appreciate your help.” She then proceeded to bundle her hair up into a bun. Somehow she made it effortlessly beautiful. Perhaps Lena had done this a million times before.

 

Kara busied herself by bringing Lena the sandwich. “They said this was your favorite.”

 

“On rainy days, yes.” Lena’s smile faded a little. “My mother used to make it.” She sat down and bit into the sandwich, her eyes unfocused. Kara handed her a glass of water and she took it mindlessly.

 

“Do you like the rain?” Kara asked, wanting to take Lena’s mind off of the grief for a moment.

 

Lena lifted her face and answered while she was still chewing, “I enjoy the change of pacing whenever the rain comes. Everything seems to move faster.”

 

“I like the rain, too. With different reasons.”

 

“What are they?” Lena was already half-way through the sandwich.  _ Good. _

 

“The sound of the sky meets the ground. The forest is alive. The coldness running down from your head. The smell of everything. You can even hear the Earth-" Kara stopped speaking when she realized Lena was staring at her with an unusual look. "What?"

 

"You’re very romantic, aren’t you?” Lena narrowed her eyes.

 

The sudden change of subject took Kara by surprise. She licked her lips, shaking her head. “I’m not  _ that _ .”

 

“That?”

 

“Yes. That. I’m not like that.”

 

A corner of Lena’s lips quirked up. “You can’t even repeat the word.”

 

Kara awkwardly looked away. “Because I’m not like that.”

 

“I heard you.” The woman almost seemed to smile.

 

The knockings returned along with the announcement from Fred on the other side that there had been more family members coming. Lena's relaxed face became stern once again. She thanked Fred and muttered to no one. "It's time."

 

She walked to a smaller counter and opened the doors, revealing loads of shoes. She chose a pair of black heels, put them on and stood up. Her eyes trailed at the room aimlessly until they met Kara’s. “Let’s go.”

  
  


___________

  
  
  


It was a bit unnerving to walk into a room and everyone in it suddenly stopped moving. They literally paused for a second before all of their faces turned to look at her and Lena. Kara knew none of them, obviously, but their eyes told her that they knew who she was.

 

“Lena,” said a young man among the vampires, walking towards Lena with open arms. “My great-niece, I’m so sorry for your loss.” He hugged her but his eyes still lingered at Kara for some reasons.

 

“I’m so glad you came, Great Uncle,” Lena said as she stepped back and then other people from his family hugged her one by one. They all said a similar thing, and Lena always responded with the same thing.

 

Lena’s great uncle still stared at Kara, though. It made her uncomfortable. He looked like someone around thirty years old or even less. Kara knew vampires were immortal and their looks were deceiving, but she couldn’t help getting slightly surprised at the fact that he called Lena his great-niece. It looked like Lena was greeting her group of friends in a class reunion rather than her family.

 

Kara ignored the stare and let her eyes follow Lena. Her hands began sweating as more and more vampires were taking their places near her. Kara gulped constantly, feeling like their eyes were glued at her throat. If they wanted to go for her neck, then nothing could stop them. Not even Lena. And Lena was also a possible target if they wanted to get rid of her.

 

Lena talked to her family, calm and collected. She explained the death to them with a neutral face, as if she hadn’t cried herself to sleep the night before. Kara admired her strength. To be able to talk about the loss of a parent with such a calm manner was not an easy thing. Yet, Lena was doing it without bursting into tears. But perhaps she no longer had any tear left.

 

Kara didn’t interrupt Lena’s doing and just stood there to observe until another group of the Luthors came. They all dressed in black, with the family crest on the shoulders. And they all gave Kara a look when they passed by her. She wondered how much they already knew of Laura’s death and how it happened. Lena didn’t go into details of the death, and none of them asked further, so Kara couldn’t tell if any one of them could be the one who poisoned Laura. All of them were the suspects, and at the same time, none of them was.

 

The only thing Kara didn’t expect to see was the children. While most of the Luthors were adults, there were some kids, too. They were all humans, expected. And they also stared at Kara.

 

Fred came into the living room to say something in Lena’s ear and then she invited everyone to get their rooms. Fred and a group of helpers brought everyone upstairs until there were only Lena and Kara left.

 

“Sorry for leaving you alone,” Lena said apologetically. “There hasn’t been so many of them at the same place since my great grandfather’s funeral. I didn’t remember how exhausted it was just talking to them.”

 

“It’s okay. I said I’d be by your side,” Kara sent Lena an understanding smile. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Like being hit by a bus," Lena joked lightly without a smirk. "But they will come more. So I'll be ready."

 

"How many relatives do you have?"

 

Lena clicked her tongue, "I'm not sure. We don't have a lot of children like other clans but we are the oldest bloodline, so I can't tell exactly without looking into the family tree. Around one or two hundred, I think."

 

"Would they all come here?"

 

"Maybe. I doubt it." Lena sat down on a chair, fixing the fold on her dress. "I haven't even seen all of them in my great grandfather's funeral."

 

Kara joined Lena to sit in the chair next to her. The living room seemed to be bigger now, with only them in it. "Are they bothered by me?"

 

Lena shrugged, "I suppose. But they also know about the truce. They can act cautious, but believe me that they won't do anything to you."

 

_ That's what not I'm afraid of. _ Kara hesitated for a moment before she asked, "How is your relationship with them?"

 

"What do you mean?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

 

"Do you get along with them?"

 

Lena let out an understanding  _ ah _ and answered, "I think so. I mean, they have to keep the peace with me. I wasn't supposed to be the next Master in line, you know, so it's strange for them to treat me like one."

 

"Would they want to be Master instead?”

 

The green eyes held the gaze for a moment before replying. “I wouldn't be surprised that they do. Becoming a Clan Master means you can fight for a seat in the Blood Council and have the right to affect the rule of the society.”

 

Kara didn’t expect the influence of the Master title could be so grand, but it made the title a desirable position of power. And others would definitely fight for it. Laura’s words echoed in Kara’s mind again.

 

_ ‘Because you’re the only person who can bring her far away from here.’ _

 

It didn’t seem like a thing that can happen right away. Lena was still ridden with grief at the moment, and the danger was still lurking around her, Kara couldn’t do anything just yet. Even if she must do it right now, she had no idea how to do it.

 

“What are you thinking, Kara?” Lena’s question brought Kara back to reality. She realized she had just stared into the nothingness for too long to go unnoticed. Lena was looking at her, curious.

 

“Nothing,” Kara quickly answered, turning away.

 

“No.” She felt a hand on her shoulder. “What were you trying to say when you asked me about that?”

 

Kara felt like she was being confronted by Lena’s calm and quiet voice. She took a sharp breath and blurted out, “I was curious about what a Clan Master could do.”

 

Lena nodded, leaning back to rest. “I managed to make the truce available thanks to my mother. She wasn’t in the Blood Council but her influence was big enough to pull some strings and make it happen. To secure it, I have to become a Master and maybe later, a member of the Blood Council.”

 

“Can you do that without becoming a vampire?” Kara asked hesitatingly. She had a feeling that the answer would not be the one she hoped for.

 

“No,” Lena said heavily. “Nobody has ever done that before."

 

"Maybe you can do it."

 

Lena's eyes widened. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but then her eyes darted to a point behind Kara. Fred had returned to inform that more family members had come and Lena must continue her duty. Their talk was paused so that the day could go on.

 

Kara's eyes didn't leave Lena the entire time. She didn't care if she seemed weird to the Luthors and their attitude towards her was not her concern. If Laura didn't want her to tell Lena about the true cause of her death, then so be it. She hadn't said anything about Kara having to stay away from it, either. Maybe Kara was only finding a way to slip through her promise, but Laura could not blame her for this. Kara cared about Lena's safety too much to turn a blind eye.

 

She would still bring Lena out of this place, though, but until then, may Laura's soul forgive her for not letting her killer walk out of this in one piece.

  
  
  


❂❂❂❂❂

  
  
  
  


Lena hadn't expected the day to go by so quickly but she didn't check the time until Fred had to remind her that it was dinner. Lunch had already been served separately to fit with each group's arrival, but the dinner would be a joined event.

 

Kara didn't say anything, but Lena didn't miss how her stomach growled when the fourth group walked through the doors. She had no idea why Kara stuck by and dealt with the glares from her family when she could avoid that easily but she was grateful for it. Having Kara in her sight really made Lena feel calm and steady. Whenever she felt like her feet were giving in, Kara's gaze sent her strength instantly. Kara had been there for her when her mother passed away and only left her when necessary. The calmness radiated from Kara, even her flustered face helped to distract Lena from the grief for a moment to smile. She didn't expect to need Kara like this. And it might mean something, it might not, but right now Lena knew that she wanted to have Kara by her side.

 

Everyone had gathered at the table as soon as Lena allowed. Kara sat on her right, standing out among the immortals in suits and dresses with her jeans and a simple shirt. The liveliness didn't only stay with Kara and Lena. The kids who would soon to become a vampire on their own were led to another table for children and were making noises as they feasted.

 

The adult table was silent. The family members exchanged looks, but that was it. Lena noticed that Kara was also staring at the food in front of her. She was clearly hungry but due to courtesy, she didn't dare to eat.

 

"Please, do fill your stomachs," she said clearly. "Your dinner has been prepared by my house so you all can be sure that it will taste good." Lena eyes the glasses of blood in front of each vampire knowingly. The metallic scent of blood was coiling in her throat, and Lena had to swallow constantly to keep her cool.

 

Nobody made a move. Lena sighed, proceeded to grab her fork and knife and started cutting into the steak in front of her. Only then the others began to eat. Lena honestly didn't have any appetite for food, but as far as the tradition went, the guests wouldn't dare to eat if the host didn't seem like they wanted to eat their own food. The tradition stayed the same, even if the diet of the host and the guests were totally different.

 

It went quietly at first, then Lena heard someone clearing their throat. She looked up and found Great Uncle Dunham was the one who made the sound. “Yes, Uncle?” she replied.

 

“We all gather here for the funeral, Lena. And I thought it was supposed to be for family only.” His eyes darted at Kara, quickly. Lena caught it immediately what he meant and she was not happy about it.

 

“What do you call the Masters who would come later tomorrow then?” Lena asked with a neutral tone.

 

“They’re friends and allies,” answered Dunham surely.

 

“Miss Zor-El is also my friend and ally.” Lena sensed the shift in the atmosphere after saying it because she knew it would not stand well with her family.

 

“But she isn’t-”

 

“A vampire?” Lena cut Dunham short. “Is that what you’re trying to say? She shouldn't be here because she isn’t a vampire?” She huffed, grinning dryly. “Should I and your grandchildren not to attend the funeral either?”

 

“That’s not what I mean. We have something in our blood that we share. Something she can never understand, Lena.” Dunham stood up, a little irritated. “I didn’t say anything when you pushed the truce forward because I believed as the future Master, you knew what you were doing and you would never put us in harm’s way. But now I’m dining with a wolf. She’s not our kind.”

 

Lena closed her eyes, took a sharp breath and pushed the table to stand up, eyeing Dunham cold in the bones. “Our  _ kind _ . You said it like it was royal, precious and noble. Our kind, our own family, flesh, and blood, took her family away when she was eight. Eight years old, Uncle, that made her younger than your youngest great-grandchild, Justin.” She paused, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde was looking up at her with concerning eyes but Lena had never felt more confident. Turning her gaze back at Dunham, who was thinning his lips, Lena calmly continued, “The stupid ongoing fight between the races, us versus them, needs to stop. Do you even know why Kara Zor-El was here in the first place? She was here to help my mother,  _ your _ family. She didn’t have to. In fact, if she was so concerned with ‘our kind’ and ‘her kind’ like you, she wouldn’t have been here at all. So I say that Kara Zor-El deserves to be here just like you and me.”

 

“Lena, I-”

 

“If you have any problem,” Lena interrupted him again as soon as he tried to argue, “you can pack up and leave. Also, it’s  _ Miss Luthor _ to you, Dunham.”

 

Lena could see the humiliation she was putting on Dunham and the anger in his crimson eyes, but Dunham disrespecting Kara in her own home was not something Lena would let slide easily. The entire room was quiet after that, even the kids sensed the tension. Lena didn’t like how it turned out, and Dunham clearly would hold a grudge after this. She planned to talk to him later, but not before the funeral happened.

 

Eventually, Lena sat down and continued her meal. Every breath she took felt like a mountain shifting back and forth against her chest. It began to ache and her eyes became wetter. Lena squeezed her eyes shut, keeping her head down.

 

A sudden warmth on her hand made her pause. She looked down and saw Kara’s hand on hers. Her eyes darted up to meet the blonde’s and found a sympathetic gaze looking back at her.  _ I’m sorry, _ she whispered to Kara and the woman replied with  _ It’s okay _ and a smile. That alone held her heart up for the rest of the dreadful night.

 

The dinner ended with one of Lena’s distant cousins asking her permission to get the kids to sleep. She, of course, allowed it and announced that everyone must take rest for tomorrow. Lena knew she had to sleep if she wanted to face the rest of the Masters. Lena stayed back until the last of her family left the dining room.

 

There was only Kara left. Lena sighed heavily and leaned back on her chair. “Tomorrow will be worse," she muttered, half-telling, half-warning. "I'm sorry for what was said in the dinner."

 

Kara shook her head slightly, firmly answered, "It's not something I didn't expect. His words don't matter to me."

 

"What do?"

 

"Yours. Your words mean everything." Kara slowly spoke as if she was unsure, but her voice was calm and her stare was so focused. She was serious.

 

Lena couldn't help but smile faintly. "I can say the same to you, too."

 

They left the dining room a short while after, next to each other. Kara didn't show much, but Lena could feel how uneasy Kara was. Her eyes darted around, her shoulders tense. The veins on her arms were a dead giveaway. Kara's brows crinkled occasionally, proving Lena's hunch to be right.

 

She stopped in front of her room. "I guess this is goodnight," she said.

 

Kara nodded, reluctantly shifting on her feet. "Yes. You should rest. Goodnight, Lena."

 

Before turning away, Lena took a deep breath and asked, "Can I hug you?"

 

Kara seemed surprised, then she opened her arms and Lena stepped right into the embrace. She squeezed her arms slightly around Kara, taking in the way Kara's presence overwhelmed her senses. With a quiet gasp, Lena swallowed in the tear that was about to come out and stepped back. Her hands slowly descended from Kara's neck to her shoulders, arms, and lastly hands. She didn't want to let go.

 

She had to. "Thank you," Lena said, and turned around. When her hand touched the handle, she paused. And she looked over her shoulder. Kara was still standing there, staring at her.

 

There was some kind of emotion deep in Kara's eyes that struck a chord in Lena's chest and she opened her mouth.

 

"Would you mind if I ask you to hold me again? Just like yesterday?" Her cheeks got a bit hot after asking because of the shameless demand in the question. Lena was asking for a bit too much, perhaps, but something in the hug she just got from Kara that fueled the need in her to be close to Kara for comfort. She didn't want to be alone.

 

Kara tilted her head slightly. Her blue and grey eyes trailed something along Lena's face, making Lena feel conscious. She blinked rapidly and stepped away from Kara subtly and a nervous chuckle was waiting between her lips. But before Lena had the chance to retract her suggest, Kara spoke up.

 

“I was going to ask the same.”

 

The reply took Lena by surprise. She gave Kara a long stare. “You were?”

 

Kara scratched her head. “I told you I’d be there for you. Metaphorically and literally.”

 

It got Lena smile and she pushed the door open. “Then come in.”

  
  
  


__________

  
  
  
  


Lena might have not thought this through. She didn’t expect to realize how silent her room was, which made Kara’s presence suddenly louder and more obvious than necessary. Not that Kara walked heavily or she made any sound, but perhaps it was what made Lena nervous.

 

“Do you want to take a shower?” she blurted out the first thing she could think of and immediately wanted to slap herself. “I mean it’s been a whole day.”

 

Kara took a moment to think and took a breath before answering with a question. “Do you?”

 

It took Lena by surprise. Her jaw dropped slightly while she was searching for something to say. Her mind circled around a little and she said, “Yes. It's been a long day."

 

Kara nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll be back."

 

Lena stood still for a moment before getting what Kara meant. She sighed and went to clean herself up with a rather quick speed. All Lena wanted was to rest, but she shouldn't take it long to get in bed. Especially when Kara would be in the same room.

 

Kara still didn't return when Lena walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't figure out what to do to kill the time, so she just sat on the bed and thought about how her life had changed.

 

Her mom died. Lena had tried her best to save her but apparently, all hope was lost. She traced back on the previous days to see if she had slipped anything but her head was too heavy to think. Her eyes just felt too dry to cry and her body wanted to crumble any minute to stay awake. Lena dropped to her back and closed her eyes.

 

It hurt from the inside. Her mother had told her about the burdens of being a Master, but Lena didn't expect the responsibility to be pushed into her hands twice. The first time was when Lucien destroyed the family by causing the massacre, and the second time was with Laura's death. It was like someone who was powerful beyond imagination was twisting fates left and right just to make Lena the Master. Other vampires might consider her to be fortunate, but all Lena felt was like someone with shackles around her ankles.

 

She hated how her life was pulled into different directions, and none of them was her choice. But she knew she could only make the best out of everything. And if things hadn't turned out like this, Lena would have never known Kara Zor-El.

 

Her mind drifted back on Kara's expression when Lena asked her to come into the room. The embarrassment only now reached her face. It was a bit out of the line of her to do that.

 

There was knocking on the door. "It's me," Kara's voice came right after.

 

Lena quickly sat up and fix her clothes before answering with  _ come in _ .

 

Kara was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She closed the door behind her and slowly approached Lena. Her hair was still slightly dampened, combed all the way to the back. A few strands dropped and curled around her face, almost as dark as the scar.

 

"Hey," Kara said softly, standing by the bed with her hand reaching the sheet corner to pull it into place. "How are you feeling?"

 

Lena sighed out a tired smile. "Exhausted. I just want to sleep."

 

Kara's eyes dropped to the spot right next to Lena's face, then back at the eyes. "Can I hold you?"

 

The awkwardness and embarrassment Lena had felt before Kara walked in suddenly disappeared. The only thing she sensed was the sore in her body and the urge to have Kara in her arms.

 

The tired smile spread wider. "Yes, please."

  
  
  
  


❂❂❂❂❂

  
  
  
  


Kara could practically feel her heart beat faster the moment she climbed onto the bed. Her eyes glued at Lena, who turned to the other side to turn off the light. The darkness immediately wrapped Kara into a sense of uneasiness but she bit it down and didn’t move. She could feel Lena had laid back down, but then the woman didn’t shift anymore and Kara was at odd with her own position.

 

She looked to the right, where Lena was, and only saw the figure of her side profile. Lena was staring up at the ceiling. What was she thinking?

 

“Are you nervous?” Suddenly. Lena asked. “Do you think this is weird?”

 

Kara sucked in a silent gasp and replied, “Me being here with you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“No.” Kara cleared her throat. “Do you?”

 

“A little.”

 

Kara pressed down a disappointed sigh. “Why?”

 

“Because it feels so right. Having you here right now. It should feel really weird, but it doesn’t.”

 

Kara shifted and turned to Lena. The woman did the same. They now faced directly. “Then don’t think too much about it.” Taking the moment. she propped up on one elbow. “Come here.”

 

Lena rolled into her chest. As simple as that. And again, she fit right into Kara’s arms as if her body already learned how to embrace the woman properly. When she finally dropped her head down right next to Lena, their face became so close that Kara’s lips were right next to Lena’s temple. Then Lena’s face moved slowly, closer. Kara’s arms just pulled her in as she shifted.

 

Kara heavily let out a breath. Her mouth was now right next to Lena’s cheek. And everything got a bit hotter for her. Lena smelled so good, almost too good. She tried not to take a too obvious sniff at her hair, and she wanted to ignore how soft Lena’s skin felt right now. Lena let out a hot breath of air that traveled right to Kara’s neck, spiking a wave of goosebumps across her shoulders and back.

 

And her lower abdomen received a spark. A hot spark. She squeezed her eyes shut.  _ Please no. Not right now. _

 

“Kara?” Her eyes flew open when she heard Lena right in her ear. “Are you okay? Your heart is beating so fast.”

 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Kara felt like she was being seen. It was dark, and whatever her body was reacting to the way Lena’s thighs was brushing against hers would not be discovered. Yet, she was as embarrassed as a child got caught poking at the new cake. “Just go to sleep.”

 

It became quiet again. One of Lena’s arms draped on Kara’s back and she could feel the fingers moving slowly in circles. It was soothing. Kara’s body began to relax, and soon enough, she felt confident enough to pull Lena a little closer.

 

She heard a sniff. A soft one, but it was indeed a sniff of tears. Quickly giving some distance between them, Kara carefully searched for Lena’s face in the dark. “Hey,” she called quietly. “You’re still awake?”

 

“Yeah.” Lena’s answer came in a choked voice. She was crying.

 

Kara cupped Lena’s face with one hand, wiping the tears with her thumb. “It’s okay. Cry it out.”

 

“Is this what I’m going to do for the rest of my life?” Lena asked with dread in her voice. “Being a crybaby?”

 

Kara wiped the tears again, shaking her head. “You’re not a crybaby.”

 

“I just can’t stop crying. It’s getting annoying.”

 

“You’re not annoying,” Kara reassured and grazed her thumb on Lena’s cheek. “You’re brave, inspiring, and so likable. You can never be annoying.”

 

Kara felt Lena lift her head. “Did you just say I was likable?”

 

The word suddenly caught Kara off-guard. She blinked a few times and stammered, “I did. You are likable.” Taking a hesitating pause, Kara admitted, “I like you.”

 

A gasp came from Lena’s side. The moment stayed still for a few seconds before Kara’s face become too hot to bear. She gulped and sensed her guts twisted. She shouldn’t have said that. That was really foolish of her. It was not the right time, and it was too much.

 

Lena didn’t say anything. She only scooted closer into Kara’s chest again. Her arm wrapped around Kara’s waist and her legs rested somewhere between on and next to Kara’s. The night became silent. Not for Kara, though. Her heart was by her ears, and her mind went on a race of thoughts.

 

Kara had never expected to say those words to Lena at all, especially in this sensitive moment, when Lena needed a friend by her side, not a layer of complicated unexplained feelings. She mentally cursed herself and planned to fix it tomorrow morning.

 

After all, Lena had become more and more important to her. Too important to hurt or to lose. She admitted it now, though she couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing that She was getting more and more attached to Lena. How could she leave Lena when eventually she had to? Or when Lena had to?

 

The thought alone threw a jab at her chest, and her arms squeezed tighter the loop around the tiny woman. It had never been fine for anyone around Kara. They eventually had to keep their distance, even the Danvers, or Kal. Come to think of it, Lena was the first one to be this close to her in years, emotionally and physically. Somehow she just managed to do it in such a short time. Frankly, it was freaking Kara out. And she had no idea what she was doing, letting Lena come so close to her. Kara must protect her at all cost, from every harm, and everyone who could do harm to her.

 

Even if it was from Kara herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a personal thing to deal with. Writing fic has been my coping mechanism, I should have gone back to it sooner haha.


End file.
